I Wish
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: A demon with the powers of the Shikon jewel is said to live in edo, and 1 day kagome and Jaimie saved her. Now their in the past where Inu no Taisho lives. Its said that every wish you lose something in return, funny thing is... they had gained much more.
1. I wish: to want

**Hello this is Lady Luv or Jayme and this is my story I wish.**

**Summary-**

**Kagome and her friend / daughter Jaimie go take a walk after a fight with Inuyasha, and when they to they help out a gypsy youkai who grants them any wish they desire. When they wished to find love(kagome) and to be excepted(Jaimie) they didn't expect to be sent back in time when the great Lord Inu No Taisho still ruled. Kagome and Jaimie got their wish granted but kagome didn't expect to fall in love with the great dog general. But what a handsome beast to fall in love with.  
**

**I don't own anything even though I wish I did**

**Totally rewritten  
**

* * *

Kagome and her daughter jaimie walked away from their fight with inuyasha not to long ago, she still couldn't believe he said those things about her and show her that rotting pot of a kikyou. 

_Flash back_

_" Inuyasha can you please let us go back for awhile, it's only a week." kagome begged the stubborn hanyou, they were some ways away from the group so they couldn't hear them talking._

_" No way! We have fucking jewel shards to look for, we can't just wait for you and your stupid dragon when you want to go home!"_

_Jaimie growled menacingly at inuyasha letting some of her demon blood leak out_

_" Don't you dare talk to Jaimie like that, if anyone thats stupid it's you!" kagome shouted back at him_

_" You stupid human wench, if kikyou were here we wouldn't have any problems right now. She's smarter more powerful and more beautiful than you! I don't know why we even have either of you in this pack!" inuyasha yelled/sneered_

_Jaimie growls escalated but kagome kept her undercontrol_

_" YOU idiotic HALF BREED! Kikyou's the one that keeps giving the shards to naraku, our enemy!"_

_" No i don't my pitiful reiencarnation ." Kikyou stepped out holding a evil smirk on her face_

_" Dead bitches don't belong here kikyou I suggest you leave before I go out on you and other wise kill you!" Jaimie growled out_

_" Shut it dragon scum! You have no right to speak to her like that!"_

_" Scum, I'm not the scum here you are! Your the low rate half breed who has a pitiful mental capacity who can't even decide between kagome kaa chan and dead low rate stink pot. You just want both of them, get the good of the old and new. Well guess what you, can't have both!"_

_Kikyou took the time to sneak away from the yelling trio along with the jewel shards inuyasha had on him,  
_

_" You bastard dragon."_

_" You bastard mutt." jaimie lashed out and punched him hard leaving him beaten to a slight pulp then kagome had sat him in a ten foot deep hole._

_" Come dear, let us leave the dim whit dog alone."_

_" Yes mother."_

_end flash back_

Now they were talking about 'men' along their walk away from the group

" I'm telling you, he is just the absolute cutest." Jaimie cooed

" But Jaimie, he is treated as a pack beast." kagome stated

" So, his mane is so beautiful."

" Well thats true but- You feel that dear?"

" I sure do, just up ahead."

both females ran to the demonic aura and landed in a a large field with a hut surrounded by different kinds of youkai. They each felt the strong aura in the center of it all,

" Kill all the demons while working out. This is a package deal." Jaimie said bringing out Kankotsu( that is yukis sword, he is one of the characters that is in one of my other stories, Lies and Power, changes everywhere read it) which started to cackle with power that shaded white.

" I could use the exercise and helping someone in need makes it all the better." Bringing out her bow and both females charged at the youkai's.

It took almost an hour until they killed off the last one. Kagome used her miko powers to make the landscape as beautiful as it was before the fight began, they turned back around to spot a gypsy like woman come out, but realized it was actually a gypsy demon.

" Thank you children for saving me, with that many youkai I would have probably not handle it all on my own." the old youkai bowed the best she could her hair was held back in a colorful scarf as the other garments were baggy and colorful with gold braclets on her wrists and large earrings.

" I am kagome higurashi." kagome bowed

" I'm Mizu Rikutski but I prefer Jaimie, her adopted daughter."

" Thank you again children."

" May I ask why were those demons after you?"

" Well because of my power miko kagome."

" And what is your power, if you don't mind me asking."

" Oh not at all deary. My power allows me to grant any wish the wisher desires, but like the jewel of the four souls, it must be pure innocent and above all not selfish. You my dears deserve a wish." the old gypsy demoness said smiling at the two young women.

" Really gypsy sama. You will grant us and wish?"

" Indeed child you two earned it."

" Well since your offering, thank you."

both girls looked at each other for a bit and thought it over

" You have decided then?"

" Yes me and-"

" You don't have to tell me, I already know." The gypsy demon brought out a cane. She raised it slightly off the ground and chanted an old ancient tongue turning the tip of the cane purple and brought it down, causing a vortex to open beneath kagome and jaimiie,the old demoness walked up to he decreasing vortex hole talking in a chant like tone.

_" Your wish simple and pure._

_But very hard to understand._

_You seek knowledge and something more._

_Only found in the western lands._

_But be alert for that something._

_Your wish shall be the key._

_As the sayings go._

_Be careful what you wish for, you might just get more."_

Then the vortex shut and they saw only black as they became unconcious.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Kagome knew she landed somewhere grassy but could not wake up, her mind kept replaying what the old gypsy demoness said

**_" Your wish simple and pure._**

**_But very hard to understand._**

**_You seek knowledge and something more._**

**_Only found in the western lands._**

**_But be alert for that something._**

**_Your wish shall be they key._**

**_As the sayings go._**

**_Be careful what you wish for, you might just get more."_**

Kagome wondered what she meant by those words but started waking up when she saw red through her eyelids. Kagome opened them slowly to reveal jaimie's snowy mussel and icy blue eyes, scaring the shit out of her.

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kagome shot up clutching her beating heart all the while glaring at jaimie, " Don't do that." she hissed at the dragon

' But I didn't do it on purposely I woke up like this. At least it's my **primial form** ( jaimie has different forms each form is named differently from the other giving her a multitude of transformations) and look at you, your stuff changed too.' she growled out.

Kagome looked down at herself and was in awe, she had on a long sleeved bell bottom shirt. It was black with white angel wings in the back(she could actually pour her miko pours into the winged area creating actual wings to fly on, making her look like an angel) She also wore a long blue and black skirt with silky but very sturdy blue slippers with cranes sewn into the fabric.

Her bow and arrows also changed. The bow was all silver with a elven design on each point, the string was pulled back very tightly but could not break as if it was made of metal, a white leather glove was also strapped to the quiver. Her arrows were a beauty all in itself, the heads of the arrows were to a point that the slightest touch, you'll bleed. The feathers of it were from the tail of a pure snow owl and was silky smooth at the touch, each stem made of ivory. The elven symboys that were on the bow were on each arrow.

' Care to take a look around okaa-san?'

" Why not." kagome smiled gently and channeled her powers into the wings on the back of the sweater. The wings shot out from her back and were ruffled a bit. She bent her knees slightly and jumped up into the air, her wings spread all the way. Jaimie followed after her gliding gracefully as her mother did. If anyone saw them, they would think it was an angel with a pet dragon at her side.

' I smell blood, and it's fresh.'

" Where is it?"

' North.'

" Let's go."

When they got there they were shocked, there was a young sesshoumaru bloodied up and running away from a giant bear youkai and a gang of others.

" Come on we have to help him." Kagome dived at them with jaimie along side her.

The little silver headed boy tripped over a tree limb and fell hard to the ground. He began to panic as the demons began to close in on him. He shielded himself when one of the smaller youkais attacked him, but was thrown back by a barrier. The youkai looked around then up and nearly fell over.

Kagome drifted down, the light casted upon her making her look like an angel.

" It's an angel!" one of the demons yelled out

Kagome landed gently on the grass which made no sound what so ever. Jaimie landed around her putting her head close to Kagomes hands where she started petting it, while glaring at the demon group.

" Stay away from him or else."

" Ha what can a woman like you to do to demons like us?" the leader of the group said mockingly

" Do you really want to know?"

" You dare threaten us!"

" Jaimie get sesshoumaru."

'hai.' Jaimie flew towards sesshoumaru who was curled up tightly, and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and away from the demons

" You bitch, you took away our prey. Get her!" the lower youkai charged the young woman. But as quickly as they came they were gone. The bear youkai stood shocked, there the kagome stood bow drawn the string vibrating from shooting arrows a glove on her right hand.

The arrows shot back to kagomes quiver(that bag that holds the arrows in it) who stood still with a stoic face

" You test me demon, step down and I'll let you go peacefully or let my dragon hunt you down."

" I think not miko bitch, you'll die along with the rest of your worthless kind." the bear lunged at the miko, who put away her bow as she got into a defensive position.Once the bear got within range, kagome shot a ball of energy at it. It screeched in pain and slowly disentigrated(sp).

Kagome slowly took away the miko powers from the wings and started to turn back into pictures on the back of the shirt, she walked up to the boy she has known as a cold blooded killer for years. His eyes held pain and fright,

" Do not be afraid sweetie, we are here to help you." Kagome soothed

" Who are you?" the little(chibi) sesshoumaru asked (come on who wouldn't like a chibi sesshoumaru, can you say Kawaii)

" My name is Kagome Higurashi, the one who is holding you, is my adopted daughter, Jaimie. And speaking of which should let you down now."

Jaimie smiled sheepishly as best she could in her dragon form and dropped him on the ground.

" Gently. Here let me heal your wounds." Sesshoumaru glared at the female dragon who stuck her tongue at him.

" Your a miko, why are you helping me?" he asked as she glowed softly healing deeper wounds,

" I am not like most mikos, I care about every single creature but will kill those that deserve it. There all better."

" I am sesshoumaru, prince to the western lands." he said proudly

"Well, my dear prince,lets get you home."

" No, you have to help my mother."

" Your mother, where is she?"

" Follow me." the duo followed the silver headed boy into a clearing, heavy with blood and death, a body barely breathing lay in the center of it. Kagome ran to her side with jaimie and sesshoumaru behind her( sesshoumaru is on jaimie's back)

" Mi' Lady."

" A miko?" luna asked confused as she saw her son on the back of a dragon completely healed

" Yes I am a miko."

" Why?"

" I couldn't let them hurt sesshoumaru, it would go against my ethics."

" Mikos hate us." she coughed out

" I am not like other mikos, please let me help you mi' lady."

" It is far to late for me to be healed."

" But mother-" luna silenced her child with a weak raise of the hand

" My child, please take my son home safely."

" Yes my lady, I will protect him till' he is safely home."

" Thank you." luna laid there smiling as she slowly started to disappear into nothingness. A neckles and clothes were all that was left of the lady of the west,

" Come. Let us leave her in peace." kagome turned to leave after a prayer but stopped when she heard rustling of clothes and the clink of metal, she looked back and gently smiled as she saw jaimie picking up the clothes and neckles for sesshoumaru as he greedily grabbed the items.

They traveled until nightfall and sesshoumaru fell asleep on Jaimie's back. Kagome stopped for the night, jaimie went hunting and came back with 3 rabbits, sesshoumaru woke up to the smell of cooked meat,

" Where are we?"

" Oh your awake, here have some food." kagome handed him a plate of rabbit as she sat under a tree sketching

" Aren't you going to eat kagome."

" Oh I have already had something to eat, the other two rabbits are for jaimie to eat." smiling at the silver headed boy and went back to drawing. Sesshoumaru grew curious and moved towards the miko until he was right next to her, peaking at the weird drawing.

" Yes sesshoumaru may I help you?"

" What are you doing?"

" I am drawing."

" What?"

" My child and you."

" How can you say that a full blooded dragon is your child if your a human?"

" Oh, I adopted her when I was a child not even as old as you. Ain't that right Jaimie."

' Yep."

" See."

" You understand her." more like stating instead of asking

" You should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us, here I'll keep you warm." Kagome poured her powers into the wings again andstarted to wrap themselves around sesshoumaru, leaving him in a warm feathered cacoon.

" How are you able to do that."

" The wings?"

" Yeah."

" I pour my powers into this shirt that has the picture of these wings on them.Creating these. But I can only use this power if any piece of clothing carries pictures of wings."

" Amazing."

" I know, now go to sleep, I will stay up and be on watch.

" Kagome?"

" Yes sweetie?"

" Can you sing me a lullaby. My mom always sung one to me before I went to sleep."

" Sure sweetie, I will."

**Sleep my darling,**

**rest your head, **

**and shut your tired eyes.**

**Let me sing you a lullaby.**

**_Sleep my angel,_**

**_the gods will watch you _**

**_and protect you as well._**

**_The night is your blanket,_**

**_the stars are your light._**

**_No matter how far you are,_**

**_I'll always be in sight._**

**(I made this up from a poem called Sleep Sound)**

Kagome looked down to find sesshoumaru sound asleep, she looked up at Jaimie and found her wide awake,

'Why don't you sleep mom, your only human.'

'Thank you. Good night dear.' and Kagome fell into a light sleep.

' Yeah sweet dreams mom.'**  
**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Kagome was up early and scouted around the camp area, she came back to camp with two rabbits and put them on the fire, while another one was fed to Jaimie.

Sesshoumaru finally woke up from the loss of warmth given from the young woman

"Kagome?"

" Oh your awake, we have a big trip ahead of us so we have to hurry." Kagome forgot she still had her wings until he pulled them when they began to walk for a few hours.

" Oh, I forgot I had these out."

" Can we fly, I'm tired of walking."

" Heheh, sure sweetie, here you just hang on tight and we'll be off. Jaimie keep those items secure." sesshoumaru hung on tight as kagome jumped into the air.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

" Have you found them yet?"

" No sir, but your son's scent is mixed in with a female, possibly a miko, we think she is coming this way."

In a blink of an eye InuTaisho was gone.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

' I smell a scent coming in fast, it smells like sesshoumaru but it's not.'

Kagome stopped flying when a youki cloud appeared, with a demon riding it.

When he came closer kagome realized it was the Lord of the western lands InuTaisho.

"Mik-" InuTaisho stared amazed at the onna in front of him, his general told him it was a miko, not an angel who had his son.

" Father." sesshoumaru smiled

" My lord, We were coming to you to give you back your son."

" You do not look like a miko, I was told of at all."

" Huh, oh you mean the wings." flapping them to keep from falling from the air

" Yes."

" Oh I am a miko mi' lord, this is only a portion of what my powers can do. Here you are sir."

InuTaisho took his son who stood on his youki cloud

" You aren't like any miko I've known, and I known many in my long life."

" I am not like my fellow mikos. Here."Jaimie flew towards the dog general and turned her head

" A dragon?"

" Oh no, no, the items on her back. I could never give her up to anyone, even if it's the great lord Inu No Taisho."

InuTaisho looked at the dragon and to the back of the beast to find his mates clothes and neckles.

" She died by major amounts of blood loss, from an attack of youkai. Your son was about to be killed if I didn't interfere ."

" I see, thank you for saving my son, I invite you to my castle as thanks."

" It was no problem at all, myself and my dragon will gladly come to your castle."

' I'm done flying, I'm gonna walk, see ya down there.' Jaimie prepared to dive but then grunted from the feeling of extra weight, but dived down anyways enjoying the sounds of enjoyment coming from the boy.

" It seems she wants to walk."

" It seems my son likes your dragon." They both stared at each other for awhile until kagome looked away from Inu Taishos intense gaze.

Both adults floated down towards the ground as his cloud disappeared and her wings gone leaving nothing but a few feathers(the disperse once the miko energy is drained out of them)

" Amazing."

" It's not that special, I can do this with any article of clothing I chose with a picture of wings on the back."

" Kagome chan, kagome chan. Ja-"

" What did she do?"

" I don't know, the first thing I heard was her talking to me annoyingly the next she's dropping me on purpose." Pointing an accussing finger at a innocent looking dragon saying ' what did I do'

" Come now sesshoumaru she's only a dragon."

" 5 years older than you. Be more gentle with him, or no rabbit for a week."

" Ah come now, she is only a young teen, what harm can she do, she's innocent, look at that face." standing next to her

" Looks like a face of evil." sesshoumaru mumbled to kagome who giggled at the comment.

" I heard that sesshoumaru." inutaisho warned in which sesshoumaru stuck out his tongue.

" Come now, shouldn't we be getting back? I'm sure sesshoumaru would like a soft bed for this evening."

" Yes I do."

' That was strange, we had a family fight, like a real family, but we aren't one. Who is this person and ryuu, they make me feel different.'

* * *

**What do you think about this re edited, rewritten chapter 1, **

**Kags- I am so cool**

**inu- no you ain't wench, kikyou is the cool one**

**kik- I agree**

**me- nobody invited you- looks inuyasha's way- your dead inuyasha**

**sess- so immature**

**Jay- I can't help but agree with you on that brother**

**InuT- well along as I have my beautiful mate here then I'm fine**

**Kags- oh taisho you dog**

**inut- why thank you -grabs waist and leaned in to kiss her-**

**me- -interrupts them- I think not, first off you guys ain't gonna get mated until later on**

**InuT- so, why not reherse our mating act to prepare for later on**

**Kags- I second that**

**me- I third that... wait what -sees them leave- damn**

**sessh- luv you shouldn't use curse words like that**

**me- at least you and Jay Jay are here to keep me company**

**sessh- sorry but me and jay jay are going to some shin dig to find me a mate. Bye**

**me- wait, come back.-hears closed door- sigh nothing else to do but end the story**

**Good night folks, don't forget to review**

**Lady Luv is out**


	2. I wish: to talk

**Hell-O me again, enjoy the second chapter of I wish **

**Summary- They talk and walk to the palace and reveal some little things about themselves. Kagome meets the greatest bitch she will ever have the pleasure of knowing. Izoyai. Tonight is a night for speaking, no need to fuss at all. The day is ending and our sweet little jaimie, opens up pretty quickly to the, very handsome demon lord we know, love and want for ourselves.**

**(each summary for each chapter is different, because it explains the chapter itself)**

**enjoy and review, thank you**

**( EDITED) **

* * *

The group walked through the forest, jaimie and sesshoumaru playing as they went, both parents smiling at their own child, 

" Oh I'm Kagome by the way, Kagome Higurashi."

" InuTaisho."

" I know, you are the Lord of the Western Lands, I have heard little of you, but I know quite a few things from other villagers."

" I see, well then tell me some things about yourself, and your dragon over there." Pointing Jaimie's way where she was showong off her flame tricks.

" You of course already know I'm a miko, I took in many youkai children when they lost family. My daughter one of them."

" A miko, taking in youkai children? Most of your kind detest our kind, no offense."

" None taken, I amnot like most mikos, every demon doesn't deserve to die once in my line of veiw, if they try to harm myself and do not take heed or are killing innocent people and other youkai, then I will kill without hesitation."

" Your ryuu daughter, what is her name?"

" Her birth name is Mizu Rikutski( I think) she will tell you her name when she sees fit to." Smiling at the dog general

" You said you took in other orphaned youkai, what type were they?" now very curious about the miko beside him,

" A kitsune cub, a hanyou teen, a wolf cub, a neko baby and mizu. I was mother to the kitsune orphan(shippou), and had to play tough love to the inu teen(inuyasha, well I make up the story so nhaa) in my care. The wolf cub(made up) was given to a female wolf who lost her cub in birth the neko baby(kirara, in which we all know she's not a baby) to a close friend of mine(sango). I have cared for Mizu since I was but-"

' Mother!'

" Oh it seems, she doesn't want me to tell you, I'm sorry, you have to wait like the rest of us." Kagome giggled and ran up to the children and grabbed sesshoumaru lifting him up into the air with remarkable strength and poured her powers into her shirt and flew around the group with sesshoumaru on her back smiling.

Jaimie walked back towards InuTaisho and sniffed him hesintally and licked his hand, InuTiasho smiled at her antics and lifted his hand to pet her and saw her head bow low thinking he was going to hit her. That shocked him slightly but slowly petted her blueish mane(primial form, Silver scales, Icy blue eyes, green blue colored mane snake like body lightly muscular)

" I'm not going to hurt you." he said quietly rubbing her ear gently, making her purr and bring her head up to his face and rub against him.

" His lordship has returned open the gates!" a inu youkai shouted(what a shocker)

Kagome landed gently giving sesshoumaru a piggy back ride,

" I'm taking your son to the gardens, he as my little... demon guide. We will be back before dinner." Kagome smiled and took off with sesshoumaru waving back at them.

Jaimie walked off to the castle but stopped when servants came to take her to the stables, she growled deadly and quickly the servants backed off and went to do other things,

" Come on Mizu be nicer to the servants, didn't you sleep in stables at your village?"

Jaimie snorted, meaning no.

" I see then you slept inside. Well, you may have your own room since your so big."

Jaimie whined slightly, meaning she wasn't that big, just very long.

" Come on Mizu lets get you settled in, your mother will be settled in afterwards."

Jaimie silently followed inutaisho into the castle

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Kagome ruffled her wings letting loose feathers fall,

" Their you go. Why do you want the feathers sesshou-kun?"

" To make a pretty neckles for Jaimie chan."

" Thats so sweet of you, I should just call you sweetie from how sweet you are, you know what I think I will." Kagome grabbed sesshoumaru gently before kissing his cheek tenderly earning a giggle from sesshoumaru. Kagome carried sesshoumaru on her hip and stopped at a large pond with different types of beautiful fish and koi's as well.( I do believe a koi fish is a japanese fish right?)

Sesshoumaru sat on kagome's lap while counting his soft silky feathers, letting Kagome stroke his hair, he sniffed the air and his ears swiveled hearing the sound of grass crunching, he shivered in kagome's lap and she stared down at him worried,

" What's wrong sesshou-kun?"

He didn't answer her but hid his face in her chest,

Kagome looked confused at sesshoumaru's antics but then an array of heavy perfume came her way making her eyes water, she moved her wings to cover sesshoumaru but the woman already came into view, she wore heavy layers of make up and almost minimum to none for clothes, her long black hair in a low ponytail,

" What are you doing with Taisho kuns son, furthermore who the hell are you!" sesshoumaru whimpered under the loud squeeky voice of the woman.

' It can't be. Izoyai?'

" I am sitting with sesshou-kun, and I'm Kagome, a miko."

" Get away from my soon to be son!" Izoyai yelled making sesshoumaru whimper again.

Izoyai yanked the wing out of her way making kagome gasp in pain, watching her wing bleed, it may be part of the shirt but she can still feel what happens to it. She tried to keep sesshoumaru close to her but she had to heal her wounded wing.

" Ahh! Kagome chan!"

" Don't talk to her, you got that, she is your enemy and if I find you talking to her again you will be in the dungeon for a week understand?" hissed out izoyai and when sesshoumaru did not answer her and saw him trying to get out of her hold, she yanked on his arm harder and raised her hand to slap him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes waiting for the empact of the hand, he heard the slap echo but he felt no pain on his cheek,

" Bitch, do not interfere, this does not concern you!" hissed izoyai,

Kagome looked down at the shivering sesshoumaru who clung to her skirt, ignoring the pain on her neck,(thats how small izoyai is, hahaha nyaa)

" When you try to hurt sesshou-kuns person, and make him scarred to death then it is my concern. _Lady Izoyai._" Kagome kneeled down and picked up the shivering sesshoumaru into her arms and carried him off back to the castle, when izoyai reached out to grab the offending woman, her hand was flung back off of some sort of barrier,

" Touch my person or any of my pups, be prepared to hurt ten-fold." Kagome's blue eyes turned a deep blue before turning back to the front gates, leaving a angry and scarred izoyai in her wake.

" Kagome chan?"

" Yes sweetie?"

" Thank you for saving me from that mean lady."

" It was no trouble at all, when she was hurting you like that, I just couldn't let some ugly woman hurt my pup."

Sesshoumaru smiled tears in his golden eyes and rubbed his head in the crook of her neck,

" Come on lets get cleaned up, dinner will be served in a few hours." smiling at sesshoumaru tenderly who smiled back at her,.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

" Mizu, what are you doing? Your scaring the cooks."

Jaimie stared at Inutaisho and snorted gently, while stirring the spoon with a scaled claw, slowly bringing it up to her mussel and taking a swift lick and quickly grabbing seasonings and other ingrediants. Everyone including InuTaisho watched the dragon in amazement, as she stirred, chopped and cooked. After about an hour, jaimie was down and silently walked out of the kitchen with her head held high. Everyone stared at the counter where plates upon plates of food were placed and neatly on a piece of paper was,

' hope you were taking notes cause this is how you really cook '

inutaisho took some food off of one plate and sniffed it, and was already drooling, he immediatly placed the piece of food in his mouth and stars formed in his eyes. His thoughts in a bunch,

' man that dragon can cook, where did she leard how to do that?' (where did he learn to say stuff like tat?)

He was brought out of his thought when a squeel, a gentle roar and a loud but gentle laugh caught his ears, he walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the sweet picture, Mizu and sesshoumaru were play fighting and by the looks of it, she was winning, kagome was laughing hard at the funny sight. Kagome spotted him first and smiled brighly before looking at the children, Jaimie looked back and smiled the best she could before letting sesshoumaru go and circling around the bottom of her mothers feet.

" Dinner will be served in a few minutes please take a seat."

" Of course my lord, children you heard the man... er demon take a seat." giggling to herself, Inutaisho shaking his head silently. Kagome sat to the right of him, sesshoumaru next to her and jaimie on the left of Inutaisho. Then sesshoumaru placed his face in kagomes chest once he smelt the air, Jaimie unmoving, inutaisho tensed, then came in all her near nude glory. Izoyai.

" Taisho kun, why is this woman in my chair."

Inutaisho was about to speak but kagome beat him to it.

" Oh I'm sorry, lady I-don't-care-who-you-are, I don't see your name on it."

" Why you bi-"

" Sit down Izoyai." he spat out coldly

Izoyai looked around the table and spotted the dragon, she smiled to herself and moved to the dragon.

" Oh taisho kun you got me a dragon, how sweet of you, you shouldn't have." wrapping her arms around jaimie's neck. Kagome growled low, making izoyai stare at her while backing off from the dragon.

" Whats the matter with her? Why is she getting so uptight about the dragon, oh I know she's just jealous of me."

" Wrong Izoyai, that dragon is my daughter, not your pet." Kagome spat out

" Then why is she at this table?"

" She is family, and she made dinner, and if you don't like it, eat in your own room."

Izoyai huffed and left the room, after she glared at the woman who glared back more deadly and made her scurry off. She stared at everyone else and smiled as if nothing happened,

" Shall we eat?" after her question plates upon plates came rushing in.

" My, Mizu has out done herself. Good job."

" You knew it was your daughters cooking?"

" Of course, from where I'm from she is a known chef. I have experienced heaven in all of her dishes I hope your chefs were taking down notes or something they could learn a thing or two from her." Smiling at her daughter who purred in pride, chest puffed out. InuTaisho took the first bite and everyone else followed after. Inutaisho brought down his fork and looked at Jaimie who had a fork in her clawed hand eating correctly,

" Tell me how is it that Mizu can do things most feral dragons can't?"

" Oh she'll tell you that after dinner." then went back to taking to sesshoumaru smiling sweetly the entire time. Taking in her figure, her black hair was long and silky looking, her skin was slightly pale but gave off a healthy glow, her eyes were a pristine blue that held wisdom and tenderness a mother should and would have, her curves all in the right places giving her a petite hour glass figure,

**' You like her, don't you?' **his inner demon said cockily

' perposterous, how can I like a woman I hardly know?'

**' Cause I'm you and know everthing you deny is true '**

'my mate is dead and now your telling me after barely half a day I like her.'

**' You saw how she got rid of that pest whore'**

' true, but-'

" Taisho-sama?"

InuTaisho focused his eyes and zoned them on the petite woman in front of him with a curious look in her eyes before changing them to worry,

" Yes miko kagome?"

" I was trying to tell you that I have tucked sesshoumaru in and is now asleep."

" Thank you."

Kagome moved closer to him, his eyes following her every move until she has behind him, he was about to speak until soft delicate hands massaged his back,

" You were looking tense, thought I should help." kagome said innocently smiling at him eyes closed

She was right he was pretty tense and slowly his muscles unclenched and relaxed under her touch, Izoyai could never get him relaxed like kagome could, she was rough when she wasn't supposed to be, but kagome did it just right. He was about to growl when she moved her hands away but refrained himself from doing so.

" Where did you learn to do that?"

" I was self taught, well actually ja- mizu helped me a bit."

" You have a very talented dragon what else can she do beside, write, cook, massage people, and eat properly?"

" She can read, protect, defend, fight, love. There are too many to count."

" I see."

" Can you take mizu on her night flight(hey that rymed) maybe then she'll talk to you." smling at the man err demon in front of her and left before he could even protest.

" Good night InuTaisho sama pleasant dreams." and let the door shut behind her. Inutaisho sighed and looked at the bored dragon in front of him who also sighed, she looked up at him and walked off towards the window the waning moon shining down on her silver scales giving her an innocent glow her icy blue eyes glowing as well, she snorted gaining his attention and quietly followed her out the window, landing soundlessly on the ground; inutaisho not so much. Jaimie glowled brightly as the wind picked up around her making inutaisho cover his eyes to keep the upcoming dirt out of them.

When the wind subsided InuTaisho stood amazed as a giant dragon stood, scaled covered claw only a few feet away from him.

' Odd.' was his only thoughts before watching her greenish silver scaled head turned towards him expectantly, he quirked an eyebrow before transforming as well, his true form bigger than hers by fifty feet. She growled happily before spreading her white wings and jumped,

" Mizu come back here."

' You have to catch me first old man.' flying faster

Inutaisho barked playfully at the teen dragon

" I'm not old I'm still in my early prime for a dog."

' What ever you say old man, just keep living in that denile of yours'

" Get back here girl!"

' Never!' and the chase was on.

Hours past and inutaisho was looking everywhere for the dragon ,

' how could such a big creature disappear so easily?' then he saw it. Silver.

' Found ya.' he jumped towards the spot and found her laying in the water her head and neck the only part sticking out of they gigantic lake

" Mizu?"

the dragon stirred slightly and opened her eyes a deep green with a sliver of silver in the center

" What are you doing in the water for?"

" I am part water dragon ya know thats why I have such a long body for."

" You speak dog?" clearly amazed with the water soaking dragon

" A dragon like me must know alot of things to survive this harsh world I was born into."

" I don't understand what your saying mizu."

" Mizu Rikutski, my birth name, how I loath that name."

" Why can you loath the name your parents gave you?"

" Easy, with the entire clan trying to kill me for just being born different." she hissed out the end part of it

" What?!" clearly surprised that her entire family wanted her dead for some stupid reason

" None of my family has a humonoid form, everyone was watched from an egg lik all dragons should be, but I was hatched differently then the others."

" Then why did your clan want to kill you?"

" I was born in a humanoid form, and everyone even the clan leaders found me a threat. My own parents were ashamed for birthing me into this world."

" A mere child was a threat to a dragon clan."

" In dragon society Taisho sama, a dragon hatched in a humanoid form is a sign of great power. A lot of humanoid dragons are the demons east of the southern mountains.Feral mountain dragons have no place in society but are strong enough to fight along side humonoid dragons as their superior. But for me only being a small child had no idea what was going on but I knew more things then hatchlings or most adult dragons knew. Then one night, they tried to kill me." Jaimie was already out of the water and now laying a 3rd of her body on a huge flat rock

Inutaisho listening intently

" I was wounded, mentally scared, and I ran away from them all, after realizing I was disowned from my family so they were free to do as they please to me. Thats when I found Kagome." Jaimie smiled at the mention of her name

" She, she saved me from the tortures of the world, took me under her wing, cared for me and showed me kindness I never knew of. She was only 5 when she took me in, found me at the bottom of a well, and picked me up bringing me to her mother to help me, she didn't even know what I was until 6 monthes later, but she didn't hate me, infact she loved me even more. I went to school, an educational facility, I excelled and went up helping kagome every step of the way. But when I couldn't really go any further for my age I took up other things, worked on helping kagomes mother. Cooking became second nature to me, helping people relax a side hobby."

Inutaisho stood amazed at the dragon in front of him

" Your an amazing girl mizu."

" No not miz, you can call me Jaimie, kagome said I looked like one." smiling gently to herself

" Kagome has told me your her child but there was no blood transfusion from what I could see, enlighten me." now sitting next to the young girl on the rock

" A dragon marks their mother, a father is decided by the mother, and is only decised if the daughter likes the father, so kagome carries a black dragon shape across her arm. Thank you for tonight taisho sama, it's always nice to finally have someone else be kind to those who were just strangers to you only moments ago, good night taisho sama."

Inutaisho watched jaimie leave silently to the palace

" Good night Jaimie pleasant dreams." He reverted back to his original fom and turned around to find Kagome standing there smliing.

" Its good to see jaimie accept someone in such a short period of time, the teen I looked after was cruel to her and my kitsune took some time getting used to jaimie around as well as the other way around to."

Before she could let him speak she bowed low and flew off to the castle

InuTaisho sighed and looked up at the shining moon

"' Is this a wish come true or is it only just a dream?" he sighed once more before slowly shuting his eyes letting nature sing its music to him...

Unknowingly above in heaven Luna smiled down at her mate, wishing him luck at gaining this womans heart to console his own.

" I wish you luck my dear, and never forget or greive for me, for I'm with you all the way if you love this sweet innocent angel that comes from the future and will change the past and yours and our sons future as well."

* * *

**Finally I have rewritten this chapter as well, and I hope it's as good or better than the last**

**review or whatever, eithway it will reall y make me happy that you guys like my story**

**Lady Luv out**

**P.S.**

**It might take me awhile to do the 10th chapter so you just have to wait or sometin, i'm sorry for the inconveince**

**later**


	3. I wish: to protect and love

**Hell-O, it's me lady luv, and this is the third chapter to I Wish, do enjoy.  
**

**Summary- It's gonna be a long week at the Inu no Taisho residence. Kagome and izoyai get into a fight. Jaimie appoints herself as big sister to our chibi sesshoumaru, and finally InuTaisho dumps the little bitch I zoyai once he hears her threats to kagome and sesshoumaru. Will a relationship bloom between miko and lord? You better hope so.**

**I own nothing **

* * *

" Jaimie nee chan, please play with me." sesshoumaru begged looking at the minuture dragon, 

' Now?'

" Yeah, kagome kaa san had gone to a nearby village dealing with youkai troubles."

' so, play with inutaisho tou san'

" But he's always busy, I'm bored."

' fine.'

" Yessss. Your it jaimie nee chan."

' what!' but it was to late, he was already running off, 'oh no you don't get back here, you little brat.'

" Then try to catch me nee san, hahaha. You can't catch me." and sped away from the ryuu

' a that little brat, he hid his scent, where is he.'

after the past week, she and sesshoumaru created a brother and sisterly bond, making him understand her when other people can't. Inutaisho, got more protective over jaimie as well more father to daughter type though nothing more. Over the past week, Izoyai has been over protective of him, saying she didn't want to lose him to other other potential suitors, to him. It was plain aggrivating, since kagome arrived at his palace it has become more lively, and joyous. But before her, Izoyai was here all the time, and made everything seem dull and dead, no matter how many people were there.

Right now, he was looking over some papers he recieved but never had the chance to look at because of said miko, sesshoumaru and jaimie. But what made it unbearable, was izoyai staring at him constantly, while he did. He continued reading the letter untell he heard laughter and clawed feet running around

" What, is happening inutaisho dear?"

" The children are playing tag, izoyai, it's just a simple fun game to keep sesshoumaru busy."

" But it will distract you from your work inutaisho dearest."

'your the one distracting me from my work, they on the other hand are helping me' " Let them be izoyai, they are kids."

Izoyai huffed and left the room to find the children

what do you see in her again?

'you again'

yes me again, now answer my question

'I can't remember anymore, she was to be a mother for sesshoumaru'

I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon

'why not?'

one, he hates her

two, he loves kagome as a mother

and three, izoyai hates him and her

ever since kagome came into our life, you have been more dreamy like around her and always check her out when she has those clothes of hers she wears

' I guess your right I mean, she can't like us back right, a miko can't love a demon'

but she loves you son, she cares forany type of creature that she thinks deserve her kindness and love, and we my good friend, she thinks deserve that

'but-'

his thoughts were interrupted by some crashes down stairs and few roars, he quickly shot ou of his room and went downstairs to see jaimie with a knife in her back unconcious(sp), bleeding rapidly. Her breaths coming out slow and hard, she whimpered for him to come closer, " Jaimie, what happened, where are the others?'

she lefted her mussel towards the open doors leading to the outside, " Rest now, one of the servants are bound to come to help you. So don't move an inch." and quickly left to find izoyai and kagome fighting, sesshoumaru on the sidelines crying with few scratches that were slightly bleeding.

" Stay out of my business miko bitch, you don't belong here with us, or your pet dragon."

" I think not _lady_ izoyai, you wounded my ryuu daughter, and now you are threatening my son. Look lady, when you mess with a mother's pup, you have to deal with that pups pissed off mother!" she flung izoyai into a tree and rushed over to her crying baby, completely ignoring inutaisho's existence. Izoyai regained her posture and pulled out a knife, and charged at kagome. InuTaisho reacted to slowly and started smelling kagome's blood and heard a small scream. The next thing he knew was, he was holding the izoyai bitch in the air.

" Dear what are you doing?"

" Don't you dare call me that, I am not your dear nor was I ever. How dare you try to kill my family, in my own home!"

" But mi lord, she was-"

" Don't you dare try to lie yourself out of this you bitch."

" But my lord, I did this because I love you, I thought you loved me, and we could have a family together without any other problems." grasping the hand around her neck

" I would never want to have a family with the likes of you, get out of my sight and leave. If I find even one whiff of you on my lands I won't hesitate to kill you." he threatened and forcefully dropped her on her ass. She quickly got up and ran as fast asher human legs could take her.

" Mommy! mommy! wake up mommy, ugly izoyai's gone.Father made her go away. Mommy!" sesshoumaru panicked over her unmoving mother figure. Inutaisho bent down and checked her pulse, it was low but was still beating, " Sesshoumaru go check on your sister, I'll take kagome to the medical wing to heal."

reluctantly he obeyed and went to his big sister's aid,

" Your going to be alright kagome, just hold on, nothing will be the same if you died " and hurried to the east side of the castle.

Sesshoumaru got inside and was mortified, as he saw huge amounts of blood dripping down jaimie's back, from the knife that cut her protective scaling ,"Sister jaimie(reminds me when you call a nun that, like sister clarence, yeah it's funny sort of)."

'it's alright otouto, I will be fine once the knife is taken out, but I ahve no strength to do it, please help me take it out'

" Yes imouto, anything." he was afraid of losing the older sister he never had, and slowly took out the knife, he was expecting more blood to come out, but the wound quickly sealed it self up and the blood disappeared. Her scales grew back only harder than before, and all old ones shed off, and by shed I mean fell. Jaimie quickly regained strength and jumped up, in all her tiny glory,

" Onee chan your okay." and flung him self around her neck in a strong bear hug(it doesn't hurt her like some people )

' See, nothing to worry about, your big sister can't be taken down that easily, and you better remember that.'

" I sure will onee chan."

'where's mom?'

" She got stabbed in the back by izoyai. Father took her o the east wing to heal." his voice was depressed as if he was going to lose her

' hey hey, come on now, do you think a measly toothpick like tht can hurt our mom,. She's too tough for that, that izoyai is a big fat cheater, when she went to check on you.'

" Your right, I can't doubt mommy's abilities, nor will I ever again."

'yes, now let's get to mom, before she worries anymore about us'

" Rightyo, sister jaimie. I'll race you there."

'like you'd beat me'

" come on before I leave you behind!"

' why you, get back here, you little cheater, you didn't tell me when we start!' she didn't run that time but flew after him smirking the best she could, as she saw sesshoumaru freak out and try to pump his little legs harder. The race began, and jaimie was going to win."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Inutaisho held kagome's hand while she recovered, even though she healed perfectly with out any scars, she hasn't woken up yet and that worried him, what was even worse was the fact his daughter was bleeding with a knife in her back and had barely no strength left. He sighed and hung his head, he should have seen this coming but-

THUMP

' what was that, sniff sniff jaimie's sent' he got up from his seat and went to the door " ouch that must of hurt, sister jaimie, hahah." she growled " Come on, at least you won." she growled softer that time, " Yes yes yes, you did tell me I could never beat my older sister, don't rub it in." jaimie tried to growl ut came in a low deep rumble, ' kids' he shook his head and opened the door, " Jaimie your okay, thank kami, your alright." jaimie snorted and held her head high, " Jaimie said, that a measly knife like that couldn't bring her down that easily. and look aren't her sales pretty, she shed all her old ones for better and stronger ones." showing him the scales he picked up before they left on the race

" Amazing, you can understand your sister?"

" Yeah, can't you yet?"

" NO, I wonder why, jaimie?"

sje looked around herself and smiled sheepishly, but growled lowly for sesshoumaru " Oh she says that only her conversations should be heard by those that she wants to here them. I guess you have to wait for something." jaimie whined out, " Oh yeah, is momma ok?"

" Yes she's fine but she hasn't woken upo yet."

jaimie whined again, " Jaime says she knows what to do." jaimie led herself and the boys to kagome and purred to her, " What is she saying?"

" Wake up momma, please wake up, we need you with us, don't go away again." her purring stopped, and everyone looked at kagome expectantly, suddenly kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open, " Momma, your back!" seshoumaru flung himself onto her and she laughed at him, "I as so worried about you."

" I'm sorry to make you guys worry."

" It was not your fault kagome. You were worried about your kids safety."

'yeah what he'

" Yeah what she said."

" Awe come here you guys." Jaimie shrunk some more and climbed on the bed, Inutaisho stood off a little ways feeling slightly left out, " You too mr." kagome laughed out, as she saw the emotions change in his eyes.

" Were going to be one happy family, and tomorrow, is a brand new day, and I promise, to never leave you again. ALL of you." and hugged them all, the best she could, and everyone back hugged her, even inutaisho.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

A few monthes later( Maybe later on next chapter I'll go back to the gang, maybe)

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Momma, jaimie nee chan won't play with me.."

' lier, I said I will, once I finish my book'

" No you didn't."

'yes I did'

" No you didn't."

'yes I did'

" no."

'yes'

" no"

'yes'

" Enough, children, if you think it will be fair enough I'll play with you after the talk with your father. Fair enough?"

" Sure is."

'thanks mom. In the meantime, come here you little pipsqueak'

" Ahhhh." and began to run away kagome laughed at their antics and went inside to meet inutaisho.

InuTaisho looked outside his window, smiling at his 'family' kagome gave him her full trust, and they both gotten closer and closer, close enough for him to playfully tease her sometimes. While lost in thought he was brought back by a gentle knocking on his door. " Enter."

" You wished to speak with me taisho-kun." smiling as she went

" Indeed I did. The other lords are coming by, along with there children for a business meeting, and I need you to take care of them while we discuss matters."

"..."

" Are you okay with this?"

" You bet I am, you actually think I would turn down to look after someone else's children I thought you knew me better, I am ashamed." acting all dramatic while she did so. Inutaisho anime fell and gained composure as she laughed

" You really like doing that."

" Doing what?" acting all innocent

" That."

" I have no idea what you mean mi lord." still acting out, while trying to contain her snickering but that didn't last long and busted out laughing,

" Get over here."

" Haha no snicker way." and got up to the window, " catch me if you can Fluffy-kun." and transformed into her doggy form

" I spoil her to darn much. But I can't resist a chase so open and free like hers." so he leapt out of the window and transformed in mid air landing on all four paws

'come out come out where ever you are.'

'never.' she was acting so childish in this game of hide n' seek, he scanned the area until he saw her tail wagging. He stalked over to her not making a sound and then pounced on her, she yiped and fell on her stomach with him laying on top of her laughing 'gotcha kagome chan.' and licked her neck, he started have this urge to do something but didn't know what to think of it, so he did what any dog would have done. He bit her neck and gave a hard thrust to her ass, and he didn't let go he was worried she would protest but she didn't instead he heard her purring. With that he kept going and bit harder on her neck, making her his, she yelped lightly but kept on purring. They stayed like that for an hour before he let go, he started licking her clean, as she was doing him, ' you aren't mad?'

'no, this is what I wanted, since you protected me from izoyai. And if you were even paying attention during the time I have spent with you. You would have recognized the courting ritual for inu youkai, why did you think I always did that?'

' 'cause you were crazy.'

'taisho.'

'only kidding, because you loved me, like I love you.'

'right answer sweetie' and kissed him( licking his nose, by doggy terms, doggy is such a cute word, doggy doggy doggy, hehehe)

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

' They finally did it.'

" they did? That means we are officially a family!" and both children cheered(dancing around in circles) ' this means I canadvert back to my **humanoid form**' " Yay I can finally see what big sister looks like." sesshoumaru clapped watching his sister intently, she was surrounded by green, and silver colors, when the colors stopped a teenaged girl stepped out, her hair was brown with forest green highlights she was 3 heads taller than sesshoumaru, her clothes were a brown leather vest, with a green silk shirt underneath chainmail came off of the sleeves of the vest and the v part of the vest, her pant's were leather caprees, with lace and the ends of each leg, and lastly she wore black boots that went inside the pants confindes, " Tada." showing off like a performance, " You look so awesome jaimie nee chan, you really match." " Momma always wanted me to make an expression on both fashionbility(a word from Luv's dictionary) and personality."

" Wow."

" Come on lets go play like I promised."

" What about mom."

" She's busy right now, she'll play with us tomorrow, and from what I hear, the lords are coming and their children as well, she'll be playing with all of us, and I being the second oldest have to help watch over all you guys."

" Come on, don't treat us like kids."

" But you are."

" Come say that to my face."

" Come an get me then ha ha ha ha ha." running off into the palace, with a happy sesshoumaru behind her, telling servants, the good news. All of them rejoiced, as they heard the howls of their lord and new lady.

* * *

**It.. is.. fineto, do enjoy this humble writer's work,**

**review it to make this woman very happy, grazi, merci, esto bein blah blah blah blah blah**


	4. I wish: to pause

**Ello readers, do enjoy the fourth edition to I wish **

**Summary- Kagome and Inutasho are finally mated ( cheers heard in the background) and the family will continue to grow, but Inutaisho kagome and their two rambunctious kids must face this upcoming threat. Who is this deadly beauty that has risen? Jaimie has set her eyes on the southern lords son, and sesshoumaru starts to feel unwanted. Will sister jaimie sew things up with her baby brother or will her crush get in the way? Read to find out.**

**I'm sorry but there is no chapter here but only the summary. If people comment on this then I will put up at least three new chapters up with no note attached.**

**See ya  
**


	5. I wish: to be wanted

**Ello readers, do enjoy the fourth edition to I wish **

**I know I said I'll wait until I'll get more reviews in **

**but I have a writing schedule and this is first on my list of five stories **

**enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Jaimie was in her room reading an advanced book above her years(it's weird right cause in the third ch. she was also reading a book but in dragon form) when she smelled sesshoumaru at her door, " Come in little brother."**

**" Why is it you know its me before I even knock on the door big sister."**

**" Cause you little rascal, I am more trained than you in my sense of smell, by mother."**

**" Really, wow, momma is so cool."**

**" So am I sesshoumaru." pouting at him**

**" Of course big sister, your always cool."**

**" Thanks. Ya little rascal." rubbing his hair while she said that**

**' Jaimie, they have arrived if sesshoumaru is there with you then come down stairs to meet our guests'**

**" Come on rascal the other lords and their children have arrived."**

**" Alright."**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**Downstairs**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**The first to arrive was the eastern lord, Kouru and his son kouga, second was the southern lord Necrium and his son, Max (it's what came to mind don't sue me) " Welcome back my friends, it's good to see you. As well as the young princes."**

**" Its good to see you to inutaisho, do you mind introducing us to this young lady."**

**Inutaisho was about to speak but kagome beat him to it(again)**

**" I'm so sorry, I am higurashi kagome and this is my adoptive daughter jaimie." pushing her foward**

**" You took in a dragon as your child why?" asked Necrium( later on I'm writing nem its way short)**

**" She came to me injured and hurt, I couldn't just leave her there."**

**"But your a miko."**

**" It doesn't matter to me, I love her either way."**

**" How sweet of you." nem smiled at her as he looked down at his son how seemed to be staring at jaimie, who was also staring at him over her book, well more like glaring. Both parents saw this a smiled**

**" Come, Kagome will look after the children while we discuss matters."**

**the lords shoved their sons to her and followed the western lord in front to the meeting hall.**

**" Come children we're going to the gardens to play."**

**the younger children nodded their heads and followed her out the door, but both teen aged dragons stared at each, Jaimie glared at him from behind her book, and swiftly turned away with her eyes closed the entire time.**

**Max followed Jaimie out and pulled out his own book and began to read it, and still watching Jaimie as she went away from the rowdy kids. He watched her sit next to the koi pond on a white stone bench, her green and brown hair in a simple but beautiful braid.**

**' Max are you checking out my daughter?' he looked around to see who was saying that and found the miko staring at him smiling**

**'You speak dragon?'**

**' Of course child, my daughter taught me everything she knew about dragons and what they can do. Come over here for a sec Max, I want to ask you a question.'**

**' alright.' max put his book down and sat next to the miko, sesshoumaru watched all of this and started not liking the boy immediatly(sp)**

**" Max, do you like my daughter?" she whispered low enough for only him to hear, her answer was him blushing like mad and looking away, making kagome laugh, " My daughter is a warrior type strong, independent, but most of all very shy."**

**" Shy?"**

**" Look over there." she pointed to where Jaimie was but found her gone, all that was there was her book, " You made her shy max, she has never seen another dragon ever since she was at least a few months old, if you were a girl, she wouldn't have have run off like she did."**

**" Oh."**

**" Find her for me please, I am much to busy watching them."**

**" Sure lady kagome."**

**and ran off**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**Upstairs**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**" Amazing taisho how did you find such an interesting creature?"**

**" She saved my son and brought him back to me."**

**" I smelled something when I arrived, it had something to do with her scent being mixed in wit yours."**

**" You mated with her? Wow inutaisho, I'm so jealous of you."**

**" Of course it is natural to be jealous of me and my beautiful mate, since she is such a powerful miko, she will bear me full demon pups, not hanyous."**

**" When did it happen?"**

**" Yesterday, I should have noticed that she was courting me."**

**" Where did you do it? Outside on the bed? Where?"**

**" You have a perverted mind my friend."**

**" Come on tell me."**

**" No."**

**" Stubborn dog."**

**" She's a natural mother inutaisho, she sure is a lucky catch you got." Kouru said while looking out the window seeing his son play chase with the young miko and young lord seshoumaru.**

**" Yes, when I first met her, she cared for sesshoumaru as if he was her own, she's only 19 years of age."**

**" We should hold a ball."**

**" How bout next week then, cause me and kagome must finish our mating. Maybe during it she will conceive and there'll be more than our mating being celebrated."**

**" You sly dog. You actually wanted this didn't you."**

**and the three lords exchanged ideas .**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**with sesshoumaru**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**He didn't like that max person at all, he saw how they looked at each other. he didn't like it one bit. Ever since he went after her, she acted different, and momma was gonna be busy with father from what Jaimie said. This feeling in his stomach this is a feeling he doesn't want to experience.**

**At dinner time the lords sat next to father and max sat next to jaimie, where he usually sits, so he sat next to momma not that he minded anyways but he was usually by her side. Kagome saw sesshoumaru's slight depression and wondered what got him to be that way. She lightly ate but he mearly played with his food**

**" Sweetie whats wrong?"**

**" Nothing."**

**" You now I hate it when you lie, tell me what's wrong, sesshoumaru."**

**" Lie."**

**Kagome stared at him in shock, he was never like this before, he always talked to either her or jaimie. What happened? Kagome let out a deep sigh and continued to eat her food. The eastern lord and his son left after that, but the southern lord and his son stayed, sesshoumaru didn't like this one bit.**

**" Sister jaimie."**

**nothing**

**" Big sister?"**

**still nothing**

**sesshoumaru slowed down when she said nothing**

**" sister." he said barely above a whisper and ran towards his room, qiuckly shutting his door and throwing himself on his bed, slowly crying himself to sleep.**

**The next morning sesshoumaru felt all alone, Jaimie was in her room and mom was busy picking baby things since she found out she was pregnant. He was bored and so alone he went outside to pass the time.**

**Jaimie was in the middle of her letter to max when she spotted sesshoumaru walking towards the small koi pond. ' I haven't spoken to sesshoumaru in awhile, let's go see whats up' Jaimie silently followed sesshoumaru covering her scent and aura until he finslly stopped and sat down, thinking it was time to show up she popped out(actually she's hanging off of a tree, so just imagine her hanging upside down off a sturdy tree limb)**

**" Hey sesshoumaru." he didn't respond**

**" Little rascal?" he tensed but answered her**

**" What do you want, shouldn't you be writing to your dragon friend?"**

**" Sesshoumaru why are acting so strange I just wanted to see you." in a hurtful tone**

**" Why now though, after nearly a week you all of a sudden decide to talk to me?"**

**Jaimie swung off of her branch and landed right in front of sesshoumaru with a confused look on her face**

**" Sesshoumaru what's wrong , why all of a sudden so distant?"**

**" Ever since you meet max, you've ignorged me, never noticed I was there. Now mom is pregnant and will forget all about me, none of you even-"**

**Jaimie quickly brought her baby brother in a strong hug who started to cry in her chest, " Don't you dare finish that sentence sesshoumaru. You baka rascal, me and mom could never stop loving you, she and I care to much about you. Even if mom has another child, she will still love you no matter what. I've felt the exact same way once, when she took a kitsune child in., and after awhile, I started believing she stopped loving me. But the small cub came to me. He called me his new sister, even though I thought I wasn't noticed, he noticed me, and saw me as his sister. And he was my cute red puff ball.**

**And also, don't you ever think about losing me to a dragon hottie like max, it's only a stage of growing up."**

**Sesshoumaru looked up at his sister and smiled, " Then if I'm gonna act like that, then I never wanna grow up."**

**" Alright. Promise?"**

**" I promise." and both of them laughed as they slapped each other's hands.**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**end of the week**

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**" Sister jaimie why are you in your big dragon form?'**

**' Cause I want to.'**

**" Okay, let's go check on mommy, she should be getting ready for the ball, that I don't wanna go to."**

**' Get on my back then, it will be alot quicker if you do.'**

**" Yay I can ride sisters back."**

**' Hang on.' and they were off( it's like a horse race or sumtin')**

**Sesshoumaru knocked on their mothers door while still on his sister's back,**

**"Come in"**

**" Hi momma. We came to see if you ready for the stupid ball yet."**

**" No not yet, you father wants to help me, I'm not incapable yet, but your father insists to help me change."**

**' I bet that's not all he likes to help with while changin ya.'**

**" Heh eh, he really does love to help."**

**" Oh look at this lovely sight, sesshoumaru on Jaimie's back, and my darling mate with a book in her hands, I wish I had a camera."**

**" To bad you broke one of mine, or I would have given it to you to us right know."**

**" It was an accident darling I didn't know what it was then."**

**" Well maybe later on I'll let you take pictures with it."**

**" Well, children I have to get your mother ready why don't you greet our geusts."**

**" O.K. father." and left the room**

**Downstairs was really annoying but not for sesshoumaru, for Jaimie, maybe sesshoumaru alittle.**

**" How beautiful where'd did you get her?"**

**" I've never seen anything like it."**

**Jaimie softly growled to sesshoumaru and he answered**

**" She comes from the southern lands high in its mountain tops."**

**" Is she tame?"**

**" Must be, look how easy he's sitting on her."**

**" Is she the house pet?"**

**Jamie growled loudly in which sesshoumaru easily slid off, once he did, Jaimie transformed in a green and silver mist, once that cleared, there stood a slightly pissed off teen aged girl,**

**" I am not the household pet, lady. I am his step sister. Adopted daughter of lord inutaisho's mate, you best hold your tomgue or I mighjt just cut it off, got it?"**

**" Yes ma'am sorry ma'am." and the group of females dispersed, so jaimie transformed back and sesshoumaru quickly got on,**

**" Why didn't you do that earlier?"**

**" What earlier?"**

**" That statement."**

**" Oh because, if i growled at them it wouldn't be much fun."**

**sesshoumaru sweat dropped as he continuedly(if that's a word) greeted people in. It was in the middle of the day when their parens were announced and everyone cheered, and once inutaisho announced of her pregnancy the room was filled with more clapping and congradulations.**

**By the end of the night when everyone was about to go, all candles went out, all the guests slightly panicked but inutaisho and his family growled(I forgot to mention, kagome is now a full blooded inu youkai yay, her powers will come in due time as well as jaimie) soon enough the smell disappeared and the candles lit back up again. And where kagome was sitting lay a note, inutaisho picked it up, handing it to his mate, kagome looked at it, and read it aloud for everyone to hear,**

**" Dear kagome, her family and guests,**

**I am so glad to hear of your joyous event, but sadly it won't last long, you took everything away from me, so now it's my turn to take what's precious away from you.**

**Just wait, when that baby is born, it will be mine, along with My mate.**

**You kagome will die ans your family will be mine**

**Sincerely,**

**Deadly beauty."**

**kagome growled at the paper and crumpeled it up, whispers were heard around the room**

**" What are you going to do, kagome?"**

**" She wants to play with fire ehh, well then she better prepare to get burned." and the paper slowly burned in her hand**

**(scene ends on her face, in a determind setting the paper turned to dust and the fire going out as she closes her hand into a fist and fades away still on her face)**

**

* * *

**

**I like togive thanks to all those people that reviewed before this it meant so much to me**

**Sesshoumaru-san**

**Koimiko**

**san01**

**Kikyohater220**

**Prinsess-KagomeHigurashi**

**Kikyohater220 (again)**

**im-a-weird-girl-9494**

**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01 and**

**TheLoverofthe3inu's4ever**

**also, review this chapter 2 because I want to know what type of torture deadly beaty will get once the taisho family get's their hands onher, this goes to the people who actually know who she is, if not guess what other woman does inu taisho know, don't count his late mate she's dead.**

**Good bye everybody**

**Lady Luve is out  
**

**Return to Top**


	6. I wish: to be saved

**Hello, here is another chapter to I wish **

**Summary- What is the innutaisho family goin to do about deadly beauty? Kill her thats what. Inuyasha is finally born, and was taken by deadly beauty, like what kagome says, hurt the mother's pup, then deal with that hurt pups pissed off mother.Deadly Beauty, your goin to die by our hands.**

* * *

Kagome sat in bed reading a book she brought with her, and she was so into her book she didn't notice her water broke, until she felt her wet bed, and a emmence pain in her stomach, " TAISHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and as quickly as she said his name, he appeared, " Kagome whats wrong?" 

" I'm in fucking labor right now, how do you think I feel!"

(someones alittle moody)

Inutaisho sent for the mid-wives and he, sesshoumaru and jaimie waited outside. Inutaisho heard her yells of pain it hurt everyones ears but, he was worried about her, " You are never touching me after this inutaisho!" he paled at her statement, but jaimie reasured him that was just the pregnancy talking. He was glad because he didn't want to be deprived of his lovely mates body.

After a few hours a baby's cry was heard, the oldest of the mid-wives opened up the door with a smile across her face, " You may see her now, my lord."

" Thank you you are dismissed."

Inside, kagome sat up on the bed smiling as she feed her son, " He's adorable momma, what are you going to name him?"

" I was thinking inuyasha."

" It's perfect kagome."

jaimie transformed and curled up around her mother with her mussel in front of inuyasha's face as he reached up to touch it, giving her a toothless grin, " Why did you transform?"

' So he will get used to my primial form. Look he likes me.'

" Come on children let your mother rest."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

back in feudal era

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Inuyasha where is kagome and jaimie?!" sango yelled

" How the hell am I supposed to know!" inuyasha retorted back

" You were last to talk with them." sango stated

" What's your point, that it's my fault their gone?"

" Maybe, maybe not."

Inuyasha and sango continued to bicker as shippou and miroku sat on the sidelines sighing

" Did you hear any of their conversation shippou before lady kagome and lady jaimie left?"

" Hard to say, all I know is they were yelling, jaimie chan was growling dangerously, and had something to do with kikyou. After words they left for a walk, and inuyasha was beaten to a pulp and was sat in a 10 ft. deep crater."

" So it was his fault."

" I heard that monk!"

thump

thump

'what was that?'

thump thump

" Do you guys hear that?"

" Hear what?"

thump

thump

" That heart beating sound."

it stopped but then inuyasha pulsed his form slightly changed, his dog ears were gone, and elven ears were in its place, he had one jagged marking on each cheek, his claws were longer, and had a long bushy tail. He was a full blooded demon. He pulsed again and he reverted back to normal.

" What the hell-"

" What was that inuyasha?"

" I don't even now, but I felt full, and oddly enough loved."

everyone looked at each other and went back to putting away camp,

' I saw another person in my memories, not my father or sesshoumaru but a female ryuu.

_memory flash_

_" Come on brat." the girl said in a playful way, " I promised you a ride on my back in my other form, and you know me, I always keep my promises." giving a small version of him a smile and the thumbs up._

_end memory flash_

' Who was she, it didn't show her face, but she was I think my big sister.' He thought some more and stared off into the distance until it was time to go

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

back in the past (there I put in some inu group action okay)

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Momma."

" Yes sweetie?"

" Can you train with me?"

" Why of course sweetie, but I thought your father normally trains with you."

" He's busy with jaimie nee chan and the youkai coucil."

" Then let me go change into a fighting kimono and I'll be right down."

" Thanks momma."

" Your welcome sweetie you better hurry up and get your little keister(sp) down there pronto."

" yes momma."

once he left, kagome sent for her servant slash friend sakura(it's what came to mind)

" Yes kagome chan?"

" Can you watch inuyasha for awhile, while I go train with sesshoumaru?"

" Of course I'll be honored to watch young prince inuyasha."

" Thank you so much sakura chan, your a great friend."

and quickly changed into a black and purple fighting kimono.

" Okay sweetie, what would you like to do first?"

" I want to work on my abilities, so I can protect momma, and inuyasha."

" Not Jaimie."

" Big sister is strong and can't be hurt, that's what she said, and she is always right. She also promised that she'll never die, and she always keeps her promises."

" and you think your own mother is weak?"

" Never, I just don't want to lose you ever."

" Your so sweet sweetie. Now lets begin training."

Sesshoumaru lunged out first and the fight began.

InuTaisho brought jaimie with him to the youkai council in political matters, in which, she was very good at. She argued with others on matters of lesser youkais destroying and ravaging lands and taking them as there own, and her ideas on the matter, were really, really good. A lot of the other high chairmen and women agreed with her. She wasn't even that old and she was already being accepted into the council, they believed that a younger, fresher mind should be what the council needs.

" Father, father."

" Huh, yes jaimie."

" The meeting and trails are over, they said we can go home now."

" Oh okay then, let's hurry back home."

" I'm flyin there, so see ya." jaimie quickly jumped into the air, and a pair of dragon like wings sprouted as she repeatedly flapped them

As she flew, inutaisho was jumping ontop of the tree tops, " I'm guessing those are your earthly forms wings."

" Yep."

" Why do they look... non exsistent?"

" Oh it's just my family heritage, it comes from my father's side, they do not have wings, but his mother's side did, but he was what came of it, a very long slender body and no wings what so eva."

" Amazing, no wonder they almost look cloud like."

" Home's very close, and I smell sparring, momma, is training with the little rascal."

" Why do you call him that?"

" What, rascal?"

" Yeah, he's not really a rascal you know."

" He loves his nickname, and inuyasha will love the nickname I'll give him when he's a little older."

" And what's that?"

" Brat." smiling at her father.

" Brat? isn't that a little to mean?"

" Oh heavens no, it will be a more playful brother sister thing, like with sesshoumaru and his nickname."

" I see."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Momma, jaimie and papa are back."

" Thats great sweetie why don't you go get cleaned up, it's almost supper time."

" Righto momma-roo." and dashed off

kagome shortly followed suit, she didn't really put up a sweat but she didn't want to feel dirty for her mate.

" Jaimie why don't you go help the chefs out with dinner this time, I've seen you sneak in there and cook with them."

" Yes. Kitchen here I come." and flew quicker than he could ever be and straight into the castle, ' I wonder what my mate is doing." and disappeared into the castle as well. He stepped into his room, and found kagome inside the springs so he decided to drop by and say 'hello'. He stripped down and hid his scent and entered the springs, where he spotted his mate cleaning herself sensualy which got his dick to go hard, she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him, " Are you going to just stand there or are you coming in dear?" she said seductively, and quickly got in, and wrapped his arms around her,

" It seems you are already hungry mate."

" Care to quell my apetite?"

" Always."

kagome grabbed onto his hard on and stroked it slowly from behind the best she could, and moved faster as he growled in pleasure, and moved his hands down to his objective and plunged two fingers inside, making her moan and that caused her to take a stronger hold on his dick, his beast pleaded to do it properly and finish her job. He swiftly took out his fingers, and kagome whimpered in the loss of them but moaned when he, bent her over and plunged in from behind, going quicker with each moan and groan he ellicted out of her.

Using his demonic speed he thrust faster and harder into her, as she screamed in pure pleasure, with one final thrust he he he roared in contempment and bit on her mark. He pulled out of her before he could impregnate her, he guessed she would rather wait a little longer before having another child. He licked her mark and kissed it tenderly.

" Come on and lets finish up, jaimie is making dinner for us."

they both got out of the spring and put on their new clothes, inutaisho had a black haori with a moon on the back of it with a dog howling. with matching black pants, and a silver obi. Kagome wore a white long bell sleeved sweater, with a black skirt that dragged along the floor(they both have sandals, well more like slippers).

Kagome quickly fed inuyasha and placed him back in his crib under sakura's watchful eyes(she's a tigeress/ inu demon) and went down stairs to dinner where sesshoumaru was waiting for his parents.

Minutes later, jaimie and other servants came out with the food and placed it down in front of them, taking off the lids revealing all kinds of wonderful smelling foods, " Do enjoy tonights dinner, made by our own lady chef Jaimie." InuTaisho took a bit of his food and was amzed it tasted so wonderful, and the others followed after, kagome sipped some of her soup, and sesshoumaru took a bit of his meat, " Our complements to the chef." kagome giggled

" Why thank you, hehe. You may go now and enjoy some time off."

" Thank you lady Jaimie."

Jaimie took her seat next to sesshoumaru and her father, and ate her own food, but after eating half of it, she got this weird feeling in her mouth that spread throughot her body. It wasn't a seasoning, she looked around her and found her parents and brother out like a light, " Dam..mit." and she to fell asleep.

Everyone woke up and went on high alert, they saw jaimie growing to herself, on how stupid she was for not noticing when someone slipped sleeping poweder into the food. She looked up and growled even louder, " Jaimie what's wrong?"

" That scent."

" Everyone sniffed the air, and growled

" Lady Kagome lady kagome!"

" What is it sakura?"

" Prince inuyasha, he's..he's."

" What happened to my baby boy?"

" He's gone, my lady."

" No, my baby. I should have known this was coming. We have to find him, and when I do, I'm gonna throttle her."

" Save some for me my dear."

and all night, the rest of the family planned on how to get inuyasha bak.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

elsewhere

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Finally I have their son. He was supposed to be mine, but that bitch miko, took him away from me." Izoyai looked down at the bundle and opened up the blanket, she gasped and nearly dropped him, " Your not a hanyou, your a demon pup! How can this be, was that bitch miko so strong to produce a full demon child!" Inuyasha screamed at her loud voice, and wouldn't calm down no matter what izoyai did to sooth him.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Kagome silently heard her childs cry and lifted her head up,

" Whats the matter kagome."

" I can hear him."

" Inuyasha?"

" Yes, I can hear his cries. My baby I'm coming." Kagome quickly left the room, and grabbed her katana that was specialy made for her and ran towards the sound of inuyashas cries, the rest of them followed her, sesshoumaru couldn't keep up with the speed his mother was going, even for his 10 year old self(in human years) so jaimie transformed into her **2nd earthly** **form**(it's long and slender but green colored, and her wings are large but not really there, her eyes are silver with a little green sliver, and that's her other earthly form. he he, that rymed) to appear more threatning than her primial form, sesshoumaru jumped on as she flew low to the ground and sped up to their parents.

Kagome was locked onto her baby's cry, and after a mile or two, found his scent, along with _deadly beauty_, she hurried as much as she could to save her precious baby boy '_I'm comin inuyasha momma's comin baby, don't worry.'_

somehow inuyasha heard this and quieted down slightly, hoping his mother would come sooner if he still cried.

" Kagome, I smell _her_ scent it's getting stronger along with inuyasha's, were getting closer."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" My Lady, InuTaisho has come and-"

" Really, that's so great, it will give me a chance to be his once more."

" But mi lady."

" What?"

" His family is also with him, and the miko was described as pissed beyond all reason screaming she was going to tear you apar-"

" Oh no, I should have seen this. She told me before, never hurth a mother's pup, becayse you will have to deal with that pups pissed off mother." Anyone could tell izoyai looked pale, and frightened.

" Izoyai, give me back my son, and your death will be quick and painless!" Kagome screamed

Izoyai stepped out, with a crying 'inuyasha' in her hands,

" You want this, how do you even know it's your, it's a full fledge demon, your a human, humans and demons have hanyous." izoyai said

" Your a baka izoyai, trying to get out of death that you brought upon yourself."

" If you want him so bad then go catch him."

' Mother that is not inuyasha, she is using a different baby. She doesn't know you have become demon.'

She flung the baby into the air, who was crying out hysterically, kagome coudn't let a newborn be brought harmed. Kagome ran towards the baby, sliding on the ground and caught it before it hit the ground.

Jaimie saw a man carrying a bundle as well away from them.

' Sesshoumaru, you trust me well enough to protect you right?'

" With all my heart."

' Then hang on.' jaimie glided low to the ground with sesshoumaru tightly close to her, when they were close enough, jaimie coiled around him as sesshoumaru grabbed the real inuyasha. Jaimie snapped the mans spinal chord immediatly killing him, she transformed into her primial form and put her mussel in front of inuyasha, he smiled widely and reached out and touched his big sister's nose, he squealed in delight.

" Dammit."

" You know Izoyai, If I wasn't as smart as I was, I would fallen into your trap, but now, since my baby is out of trouble I think it's time you faced the pissed off mother!" Kagome's eyes bled red as she transformed into her true form (she can transform a lot quicker because she's been in that form before when she was still a human miko, but now she is a inu-miko demoness, go kagome) inutaisho transformed after his mate.

I zoyai screamed for her life as both kagome and inutaisho tore her apart, piece by piece, slowly and painfully, her head being the last to be torn off her body. Kagome howled in satisfaction, as she transformed back, she looked around herself to find many villigers coming out of their homes, coming closer towards the family. The eldest of them carrying the baby, she had saved.

" Thank you mi'lady for saving us from that vile woman, who selfishly killed this childs mother, all because she wouldn't give her daughter up."

" How cruel, using a newborn baby like that. Where is her father?"

" He was killed as well, please take her to a family, that will love her, she may be a hanyou, she-"

" I do not care if she is hanyou, I will take her to a family that will love her."

" Thank you mi lady. If I am not asking to much, we would like to be under your care."

" Doesn't your land belong to someone else?"

" No we are free land that Izoyai took as her's."

" Me and my mate, wold be glad to take you under our wing. I will send soldiers with supplies to renew your village."

" Thank you mi lady you are very kind."

" I am kagome, elder. I hope your village will strive well." Kagome bowed to the village elder and jumped towards her children with the sleeping baby in her arms.

" I am Inutaisho, Lord of the Western lands, as my mate has stated, we will protect your village and send supplies and soldiers as soon as possible. Good-bye."

The family left, and quickly returned to their castle. Kagome went to her room, with both babies in her arms, and called for sakura to report to her chambers,

" Yes kagome chan, how may I help you?"

" I have a job for you to do sakura chan, it's very very important." Kagome stated not turning to look at her, with the hanyou baby in her arms.

" I see, then I will to it as best I can with out fail."

" Say sakura, how do you feel about becoming a mother?"

" Huh well that would make me very happy kagome chan." smiling at her friends back

" Well then.. congradulations my friend, I present you with your very own hanyou daughter. And better yet she is a tigeress."

turning around, holding out the baby girl who was blinking at the woman, her tiger ears twitching, and gave a smile at her, her baby fangs showing, lets just say it was such a cute picture.

" Ah, kagome she is so cute, where did you find her?" taking the cub away from her friend

" I got her from the village where we got back inuyasha from Izoyai. Her parents were killed by her because they wouldn't give her up."

" How cruel."

" They gave her to me, asking to give her a family, and you were what came to mind for this little cub. You don't mind she's a hanyou do you?"

" Of course not kaggsy, I will take her in as my own."

" And I will get to be her aunt right?"

" You see me as a sister, kaggsy?"

" You've been there for me, ever since I came into the castle. I also heard from Jaimie, that sesshoumaru has called you auntie plenty of times, when no one was listening, this proves you are family, even if you aren't blood related."

" Oh kagome thank you so much." the girls both hugged each other, and heard a knock on the door,

" Am I interuppting anything ladies?"

" Oh nothing at all dear, I was having a family conversation with sakura."

" You accept being part of our family, sakura?"

" Of course inutaisho. I would love to be apart of this family."

" Then it's settled, welsome to the family, sakura." sesshoumaru rode in on jaimie's back,

" Hello auntie, daddy, and mommy."

" Wait, I gotta get someone to take a picture of this, so we can cherish this forever."

kagome disappeared and brought back another servant holding her digital camera, telling him what to do and how to use it,

" Alright every body group photo, jaimie you can stay that way but you will have to change back for the second photo."

Kagome held inuyasha who smiled at her and turned towards the camera, jaimie got into her regular size and laid down and lightly wrapped herself the group her head slightly lifted so you can see her, sesshoumaru kneeled down ontop of jaimie with his head ontop of hers, parting her mane smiling.sakura held her new child which she named Lum on the left side of her, InuTaisho to the right.

" Smile everybody." The head servant man, everyone smiled at the man. Then he pressed the button, and the snap happened.

" Okay, Jaimie transform."

When she did, sesshoumaru was on her back with her giving him a piggy back ride, his face on her shoulder, she smiling a tiny smile.

Then the camera snapped again.

" Thanks Ser, you may go back to work."

" Yes mi'lady, here is your camera."

" Everyone should get some sleep, today was a big day, and Ser get some baby necesities for sakura here and move her quartes next to the childrens."

" Of course mi lady."

So a new day began with the new family, but tomorrow wasn't so great as they thought it would be.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed another segment of I wish **

**review it**

**Lady Luv is out**


	7. I wish: to stay, and be found

**Hey yal, I am so happy that this story is so popular, hope you enjoy another chapter of I wish**

**Summary- Kagome has her family together again along with an extra few, but everyday feels like her last, and in 3 months it surely is. Kagome and jaimie are taken back to the feudal era. Inuyasha remembers, and who's the wolf flirting with momma kaggsy. Oh Koga, your in deep shit now.**

**Sorry for the crappy summary didn't have time to write one down.**

* * *

Kagome played with her family and talked with her new family member sakura, and her daughter lum. But everyday she felt something nearing but she couldn't tell what, jaimie ignored the feeling and busied herself in her brothers and max(you know her boyfriend). 

Inutaisho noticed his mates distant look, when she was staring out the window. He couldn't help bu wonder what she was feeling, " Are you okay my love?"

" I do not know my sweet, this feeling worries me, for I do not know what it means."

" Then my dear, try taking your mind off of that feeling, and think about today, and our family."

" Your right, my sweet, come let us join the children, I heard jaimie is practicing with the boys again." smiling at her mate.

" Maybe sesshoumaru will beat jaimie this time." both parents looked at each other and laughed lightly, knowing their son couldn't beat their strong daughter.

On the way towards the dojo inutaisho and kagome started up a conversation about the kids, " Jaimie was grown alot since that little fight."

" So is sesshoumaru my sweet, he is also growing tremendously in his fighting skills. And my baby boy is starting to crawl, his feral instincts will mature faster, and soon enough he will walk. Oh my baby boy is growing up so fast."

" Come now my love, lets not get to caught up. Jaimie has grown in height as well as sesshoumaru, her power from what I've seen in the dojo, is very strong, I'm sure sesshoumaru will find it hard to beat her."

" Well that much is true, at least he's growing."

" Jaimie is coming of age, she will need to find a mate soon."

" Well, if she was to chose a mate it will be that max fellow."

" The southern lords son, why."

" Well why not, they take a great liking to each other, and they are from the same lands, well not the mountains but still in the south."

" I want a mixed grand child."

" Oh but dear, we have all the time in the world to have more children to produce us and you our grandchildren."

" Are you offering my love, cause you know me, I'll take up any offer you give that sounds very pleasurable to me." inutaisho purred out from behind her

" Oh you sly puppy." kagome said playfully in which inutaisho growled playfully as well,

" I am no puppy my dear, what puppy nows how to kiss you like me?" he said seductively as he kissed her gently and pulled back before she could press further and cough him.

" Why only you of course my dear but may I remind what other female can bring you to your knees after a soul searing kiss with a little tongue action on the side?" she challenged him seductively

" Only you my dear." kissing her mark

" Come on dear let us watch the kids before we do any playing anytime soon."

" You take the fun out of everything."

" Yet that's not what I hear during out love making when I take charge." smiling evilly to herself her inner beast snickering at the comment

" Oh well-" he was at loss of words kami he hated it when she bested him like that but loved her for it as well, kagome giggled at his loss of words and took his hand and pulled at it playfully like some overgrown chid wanting to show him something

" Lets hurry dear." nearly pulling off his arm he chuckled at his mates childish antics but followed her none the less.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Jaimie dodged another attack from sesshoumaru and lightly slapped inuyasha back with her tail, he may be a demon, but he's still a pup

Jaimie jumped into he air and levitated above the boys, sesshoumaru and inuyasha both jumped to get her but only sesshoumaru reached her, but he only nicked her tail a bit.

' come on, rascal you can do better than that, you to brat, don't you wanna show how great you are to your big sister?'she mocked them, using their nick names in the process,

" Come on inuyasha let's show her."

" Yeah, show big swister." inuyasha agreed with his big brother. And the fight was on, again.

Kagome found them fighting, jaimie going easy on inuyasha as she went slightly harder on sesshoumaru, " Children."

" Momma." (sesshoumaru)

" mommy."(inuyasha)

' mom.' ( jaimie )**  
**

" It's time for dinner, why don't you go wash up and meet us in the dining room.."

" Roger. On ward to the springs we go."

' I'll make sure they get to the springs.'

" Alright dear, just hurry up."

Dinner was very lively, jaimie cooked for them nearly everyday, and was announced head chef in the palace, people were always invited, and many of those people were max. Max and Jaimie spent more time together since then, and one day he asked to court her. The parents gave their blessings to the young dragon couple, as they did the ancient ritual of dragon courtship, that is embedded into there minds since birth unknowingly. A dragon courtship is the longest courtship than any other youkai courtship.( 3 months )

Jaimie was happy about it, that her courtship was finally ending in the third month, and the next day was when they become mates. Kagome watched jaimie, and would smile at her happiness, but as the months went by, that strange feeling crept closer. Until one night she fell asleep, her dream told her something she only wished to forget

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Dream Sequence&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Kagome was in a grassy field filled with different flowers all of which held beauty on each of it's colorful petals. Kagome stood over a cliff watching the bright ocean waters listening to the seagulls cries and whales splashing.**_

_**" Child."**_

_**she heard, and looked around the dream scape trying to spot the voice,**_

_**" Child."**_

**Who's there?**

**_" It is me child." an old demoness appeared before her_**_**, in garbs of a gypsy woman(my dad always calls my mom a gypsy.)**_

**Why have you come Gypsy-sama?**

**_" I have come to tell you that you must go back to your time, you have found love again, there is no need for you to stay any longer."_**

**_Her jewelry clanging with each movement she made_**

**What, no. I can't leave my mate, or my sons. Jaimie has just finished her courting as is going to be mated soon. We can't go just yet! **

**_Kagome protested_**

**_" Then I will give ye and your daughter, one weeks time before I will take you back to where ye belong. Good bye for now."_**

**_the old gypsy demon disappeared and kagome slumped down, crying her eyes out. She put her hands up to wipe away the tears but made no movement to do so. She only sat there and whispered to herself_**

**This is where I belong, with my family**

**_She lifted her head, tears still running down her cheeks sayingit louder and louder until she screamed it out into nothingness. _**

**_" This is where I belong"_**

**I only wish I could have stayed longer.**

**_she whispered before waking up _**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& End dream sequence &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Kagome told her mate, who nearly hugged the life out of her, saying he didn't want to lose her, she reasurred him, that he could find her when she gets there. When she saw jaimie she was busy talking to max, she heard her talking about going to be forced back to where she came from. He did the same thing inutaisho did, as she did the same thing she did.

All that were left were the kids. Jaimie could handle sesshoumaru kagome could handle inuyasha. It took nearly a week to tell them but they did. Both kids cried saying they were going to lose their mother and sister, each of them soothed the crying boys. Kagome gave Inutaisho her camera to save for her. He hugged her again when she actually handed him her last camera. Jaimie gave her men( max, sesshy, yashy) different gifts, sesshoumaru, got a special neckles, she made herself, it had a dragon outlining with ivory in the middle of it, she put a drop of blood on it, which it sucked up while glowing a mixture of colors. She told him that it will glow the colors of her dragons whenever she was near. Kagome put a drop of her own blood so he to will now when she was near(colors blue silver and black)

Inuyasha was given a fire rat haori and hakamas which he took a liking to(it will fit him no matter how much he grows). What she gave max was her...self. He loved her gift and felt happy that he was her first.

It was almost time before they were takin back to the feudal era, Kagome gave her sister/friend her favorite pair of clothings, her white bell bottom long sleeved shirt and black skirt with silver trails on it.

It was the night of the full moon, when the gypsy demoness(thats what I'm gonna call her ) appeared in front of the family

" It is time." Kagome and Jaimie looked at their family and back towards the demoness. Before they could even get up they felt like they were getting pulled into some thing, kagome cried out before they were gone, to find them again. And just like that they were gone.

" What now taisho san?" sakura asked looking up at him

He looked down at his hand revealing a gold locket and squeezed it looking back up to their seats with determind eyes,

" We wait, and we will find them again."

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

In the feudal era

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

The group stiffened when Inuyasha melled the air and ran off leaving them to catch up, and before they could even ask questions they all gasped at what they saw. Kagome sitting on the edge of the well with jaimie resting her head on her lap tears falling from her dragon face.

" Kagome chan."

" Jaimie nee chan, okaa san." the kit and taijiya ran off towards them the houshi walking slowly towards her, inuyasha didn't move at all, he looked at them shocked. Kagome looked up from jaimie's head her eyes tear stained but not fallen and smiled brightly at her companions, then looked at inuyasha with an even brighter smile. Inuyasha started seeing black and before he fainted, he only said,

" Mother." and fainted. Kagome ran towards him.

Inuyasha woke up back in kaedes hut, with kagome and jaimie's mussel near him, " Are you okay dear? You were out for a month."

" Yes mom. I am now." ignoring the fact he was out for a month

' brat, your okay.' jaimie purred out

" Glad you were worried to big sister." he sad sarcastically savoring his nick name that jaimie herself gave for him

the three of them both laughed but the rest.

" Um, what is going on?" miroku asked confused at the laughing trio

" Why don't you explain mother."

jaimie left the group and went to the forest of inuyasha searching for her mate.

**3 hours later**

" And that's what happened." kagome finally said

" Amazing." both sango and miroku, shippou was in awe, he realized that inuyasha and sesshoumaru were now his big brothers

" Where did jaimie nee chan go." asked shippou

" She's outside." kagome said, " With max." right on cue jaimie stepped in her humanoid form along with a slightly older demon but not that older than Jaimie

" Hello everyone, this is max, my mate." Jaimie said with proudness hidden within her voice

" It's so good to see you again max. How was it without us."

" Chaotic, mi'lady. Sesshoumaru got so distant, and your mate was.. lonely of sorts."

" My poor dear." kagome said saddened that her mate was saddened

Jaimie hugged her mates arm tighter smiling sweetly,( her age changed so she now looks 18 as kagome looks 24, max is 19) " Right now sesshoumaru should know we arrived, his neckles should be glowing right about now."

" Well since everyone is in good health shall we get a move on?"

" Right" everyone said at the same time.

It was during the middle of the day when kagome sensed two shards coming their way, and fast which could only mean... Kouga. Kagome sighed once his smell hit her, while inuyasha growled when he appeared in front of his mother, " How's my woman doing, that mutt isn't treating you wrong. Why don't you come and become my mate and live with me back at my den "

" Koga, get yer hands off of a her."

" Shut it mutt."

" Don't you dare speak to him that way." kagome growled out and raised her hand to slap him.

" Kagome what are you talking about, you-" then kagome brought her hand down with great force, causing him to fly backwards

" Don't you dare talk to my son that way. I never wanted to be your mate nor will I ever. I already have a mate, and even if I considered you as a pontential mate, I would deem you unworthy of me." she growled out ignoring the stares the others were giving her

" You bitch, how dare you think of me that way, I will make you submit to me like the bitch you are and scream my name as I fuck you."

" I think not." a deep baritone voice said

" Who said that?" kouga said as he looked around

" Me." then out stepped Inu taisho, he punched the puny wolf 20 feet away from the group

" Taisho kun."

" My love." kagome flung herself into her mates arms and kissed him feircly

" Is the rascal with you father?"

" I'm a grown man jaimie so stop calling me by my stupid nick name." sesshoumaru joked jaimie transformed quickly and wrapped herself around her little brother's body, purring. Max mumbled under his breath at how lucky he was.

" Kagome my dear, we have missed you, sakura and lum are waiting back at the castle."

" mama." shippou flung himself into his mothers arms, staring at the great dog general

" Your adopted son, I presume."

" The one and only." she said proudly

' my red puff ball.' jaimie growled out

" Then everyone should come and rest up at my place it must have been a tiring walk."

" Sweetie I'm so glad to see you, where is my adopted granddaughter rin?"

Sesshoumaru puffed out slightly in pride at the sound of his adopted daughters name and hearing his mother call her her granddaughter as well as she still used her term of referring to him and smiled lightly.

" She is at the palace mother, most likely torturing jaken."

" Thats a good girl." kagome smiled out praising the little girls cruelness to the kapa youkai, jaimie let go of sesshoumaru and crawled back to her mate and turned back to wrap her arm around his arm purring loudly. Everyone laughed at the cute scene, a chuckle from sesshoumaru.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

" Kagome chan!" a teary eyed Inu/Tigeress came out

" Sakura chan!" kagome also yelled, both woman hugged each other crying tears of joy

" Aunty kaggsy, aunty kaggsy." a oranged haired hanyou ran out arms out stetched ready to hug her aunt

" Lum!" kagome hugged her niece feircly, " Look how much you've grown, look at that you have a tail, oh your so cute I just wanna hug you so much." squeezing the life out of her,

" Mom help me. she's gonna suffocate me." lum pleaded

" Hahaha, alright dear. Come on kagome chan, we have so much to discuss."

" Your right sakura chan." immediatly letting lum go, who was catching her breath.

" Jaimie could make us some food while we do."

" Finally, the food I have eatin has been crap since she left." sesshoumaru mumbled

" Aw rascal you liked my cooking that much, so sweet." jaimie laughed along with her mate(she's back to clinging onto his arm)

Sesshoumaru blushed lightly and turned his head away so no one could see it..

Life went back to normal, well aside from few sparring battles between brothers. Inuyasha always blushed whenever lum looked at him and caught him starring, Jaimie found out she was pregnant with max's child. Everything was back to normal.

Except for naraku.( damn how did I forget him?)

Naraku was getting stronger everyday, and the group was preparing.

What's going to happen to the family, when the final battle with naraku begins? Find out in the next chapter of **I wish**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that lovely segment of I wish. It's not my longest chapter but it's still good  
**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to im-a-weird-girl-9494, she helped with the beginning of this story,**

**thank you im-a-weird-girl, this story is for you**

**Lady Luv is out **


	8. I wish: to meet your family

**Hello fellow viewers and welcome to another chapter to I wish I hope you enjoy it, like you did the last one.**

**Summary-**

**The family is all together again. Naraku is still out there, growing more by the day. The group must prepare for the big fight, and destroy him once and for all. But that's not all. InuTaisho and family gets to visit the family. Grandpa, stop that. Will they be able to survive? Poor them.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was nearing the 3rd month in training, and everything is getting more hectic. Jaimie's mood swings are uncontrollable, well for the rest of the family when she visits them (max was the new southern lord, and that makes jaimie the lady of the south.( But I'm still lady of the east)). Kagome spent more time with sakura and sango, discussing what she missed over time, 

" Really, sesshoumaru did that?"

" he sure did kaggsy, nearly all the time. It was so darling and funny just watching taisho try to handle it."

" Aw man I wish I could have seen it."

" Oh but you can I took pictures of it. Here." sakura took out the digital camera from the chest on top her dresser and gave it to kagome.

Kagome flipped through the pictures holding back her laughter as it made her body shake. She came to the last picture and all her resolve was broken, she laughed out so loud, and the rest of the girls also laughed once they took a good look at the photo, it was inutaisho with food covering him head to toe, with a peice of meat sticking out on top of his head. InuTaisho heard them laughing and wondered what was going on. He got out of his seat and went to sakura's room.

When he got there, he nearly fell over, there he saw that _camera_.

" I thought I told you to get rid of those pictures!" pointing accusingly at a innocent faced sakura,

" But sir, I had to show your mate, she loves them."

" And I love them alot. When I get the chance I am so developing this and hanging it on my wall." kagome said and rolled over laughing but stopped suddenly, and shot up, " Oh I have an idea, you should meet my family." inutaisho looked up from sakuras laughing form and looked at her questionably,

" How?"

" Well, from what I remember, inuyasha was able to go through the well. So maybe if he can so could you and sesshoumaru."

" eh hem."

" And of course you and lum."

" That sounds perfect my dear, when should he head out?"

" We can leave tomorrow by morning."

" What should I wear, kaggsy?"

" You can wear the outfit I gave you before I left."

" Then it's settled tomorrow we set off and meet the family."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

The next day

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Sweetie, inuyasha, please. Don't you dare make me bring out the whistle." kagome threatened

" Listen to your mother kids, she's serious this time."

" Fine mother and father."

" Keh."

" Come on yashy kun I want to see what aunty kaggsy's home looks like." lum said pulling at inuyasha's arm excitedly,

" Uh, sure lum chan." inuyasha said, unsure of what to say.

" Did you see that sakura?"

" I sure did kaggsy."

both women looked at each other and smiled widely

" What are you girls thinking about, might I ask?"

" Oh nothing deary." giggled kagome as both sakura and kagome skipped off with sesshoumaru not far behind them. InuTaisho scratched the back of his head in confusion but followed his family towards the well.

Along the way they ran into trouble, a kikyo problem in fact.

" Ki-kikyou, what are you doing here?"

" I came to take you back inuyasha." aiming a arrow at Lum who was latched onto his arm tightly.When she didn't let go, kikyou fired the arrow. Smirking at the girl knowing she could not dodge the arrow in time.Kagome watched kikyou fire the arrow at lum and quickly got in front of them. By the time the arrow almost reached it's target it was snatched out of the air. Kikyou's smirk fell and became a frown, she prepared herself to notch another arrow but found herself in the air by the throat, with a snarling kagome in her face.

" How dare you, you dead bitch, trying to harm my kin, you should die where you are.But I'm not going to do that, I know you work for naraku so I'll instead let you go and destroy you in the final battle." Dropping kikyou harshly on the ground where she looked at inuyasha for help, but found him looking away from her.

" Come on, let us leave this pitiful exuse of a creature alone and go along on our journey." kagome said with out much emotion at all, the family followed behind her, with inutaisho beside her, and sesshoumaru on the other, sakura behind kagome and inuyasha and lum behind her. Lum and Inuyasha looked back at kikyou who looked pleading towards inuyasha. He snorted in disgust and looked away, and Lum did the same thing.

They reached the well, also gaining some jewel shards along the way. Kagome directed how they should go, and so inuyasha and lum went in first. The blue glow surrounded them and they were gone.

"Okay, they made it through so it's time for all of us to go."

" All of us?"

" Of course sweetie(that's sesshoumaru's name given by kagome) we just have to connect hands or touch each other so we all could go in."

" I'd rather carry you my dear." inutaisho purred

" Fine, but no grabbing."

" You take the fun out of everything." inutaisho pouted out and picked her up bridal style,

" Sakura place your hand on my shoulder, sesshoumaru yours on your fathers."

" Yes mother."

When they were in position they jumped into the confides of the well and into the warmth of the blue glow.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Kami, finally their here."

The rest of the family jumped out of the well, kagome opened up the doors where everyone was hit with all different sounds and smells,

" I never knew my time smelled so bad. Come on let's hurry inside." kagome coughed out.

She opened up the door quickly shoving everyone in and shutting the door, taking in air, " Mom I'm home, and I brought company."

Everyone heard the shuffling of feet and then appeared the entire family.

" Kagome welcome bac- who are they?"

" Ah demons, where did my sutras go?"

" Hello mom, this is my family, sakura is my sister/friend, her daughter lum, my niece. Inuyasha and sesshoumaru my sons, and this man right here is my mate."

" How did this all happen?"

" It's a long story."

" We have time." Misha(the name sticks with me) showed them into the living room, souta stared at the three male demons in awe which started to annoy them slightly.

Kagome began her story of how she began to meet sesshoumaru and blah blah blah, with slight disruptions from grandpa

" Amazing, are you going to be staying long?"

" I don't know why?"

" Well, we were going to go to your aunts house for a week,and now since your here you can take care of the house while we're away."

" Well-"

" I'll leave you my credit card and money to do what ever you want with."

" Deal, you gys go have fun with aunty."

" Thank you kagome, come on dad, and souta it's time to go!"

and within minutes they were gone

" Well since we have the house to our selves, with money. I need to get you guys some clothes. Sakura lum go to the room filled with my scent the most, boys follow me."

They did as they were told and went into different rooms. The girls came out in kagome's clothing fitting their forms well, and the men came out in kagome's dads clothing, inutaisho was wearing a simple black tee that showed off his muscles underneath, a pair of simple brown dress slacks and a pair of loafers(eh so what it sounds nice to me). His hair was in a low pony tail. Sesshoumaru was in a white tee with denim jeans and a jean jacket, with simple sneakers. Inuyasha was in a 80s rocker tee with baggy cami pants and black sneakers. Sesshoumaru's hair was also in a low pony tail as inuyasha's hair was let go.

The girls clothing was-

Sakura is wearing the same thing she wore when she got there but has slip on shoes, lum is wear a jean skirt with mini shorts underneath, a black spagetii(sp) strap shirt with a jean jacket covering her arms, with blue sneakers.And a black skull scarf to cover her ears.

Kagome wore her mother's clothes because of her redefined body, She wore a white blouse with rolled up sleeves(it's a button up shirt) with a long black skirt that covered her feet but did not scrap the floor, with simple black flats.

" Shall we go."

" What about our demon markings?" lum asked

" Oh yeah, the concealment spell I nearly forgot." Kagome began to chanted everyone began to glow blue.

" There, now we are ready to go." Everyone followed kagome outside after she picked up the keys, and credit card. They took their time walking to the mall, ignoring the envious glares given from both women and males.

" Are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently

" Yes, inuyasha we're almost there."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Inutaisho take inuyasha to the mens section of the store, ladies go to the womens, I'll stay with sesshoumaru."

" Alright."

Kagome and sesshoumaru walked around the mall store when a someone familiar came up to kagome.

" Kagome is that you?"

" Hojo san, what are you doing here?" not looking happy at all

" Shopping, it's so good to see you again kagome." hojo made a move to hug her but sesshoumaru growled at the boy and wrapped a protective arm against his mothers waist. Immediatly the boy stops and glares at the silver headed man,

" You must be her good for nothing boyfriend."

" No he's not, he's my son." she murmured the last part

" Huh? Come with me kagome, you'll be much safer." he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of sesshoumaru's hold, but kagome yanked her arm back, " No Hojo, I don't want to be with you. I already have someone."

" What who's that?" hojo sounded disbelieving but shocked

" I am." Inutaisho appeared holding kagome protectively

" Yo-your to old to be her boyfriend."

" He's not my boyfriend,' hojo sighed in relief, ' he's my husband."

" What?! But he's to old."

" He doesn't look that old to me, maybe in his mid 20s 30s. Not his 40s."

" But kagome."

" Good bye hojo, I hope you find someone who will love you in return. Come dear, sesshoumaru." Both men glared at hojo who backed away and left.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

They got back home after three hours of shopping, but each person only had two bags of clothing. The only problem now is sleeping arrangements," I think Sakura lum shall take my mothers room, sesshoumaru in my brothers and inuyasha you have to sleep downstairs."

" What why?!" inuyasha shouted

" Well your brother likes his privacy and I don't trust you two alone."

" Fine."

" Is anyone hungry?"

" Yeah." everyone said.

" And know what We have plenty of jaimie's cooking here. I just have to heat it up. Everyone get settled in their new sleeping area, inutaisho you stay with me."

" Yes mi lady." Inutaisho said seductively.

( I'm skipping the dinner part, Sorry for ending it so soon.)

heres a sneak peak for the next chapter

**...When Jaimie was distracted, naraku plunged one of his tentacles into her swollen stomach. Max cried out to his mate but was to late. Thee battle field grew silent to the loud pained cries of the female dragon as she fell to her knees in a puddle of her own blood. Max flew to his mates side as she fell into his arms, her face filled with pain, sorrow and rage. Max looked towards the bastard named naraku with bleeding red eyes and roared with new found fury and lunged at him, fuck the repurcussions(sp), he was one pissed off dragon...**

Hope you liked the sneak peak **  
**

* * *

**Sorry like before, ending it so soon.**

**taisho- you better be, I didn't get to spend much time with my mate**

**kags- oh taisho, you dog**

**taisho- why thank you my dear**

**me- eh hem, this is very touching and I'll try to get some lovin in between your guys. Later. Anyways review it.**

**Lady Luv is out**


	9. Final wish

**Do enjoy another edition to ****I wish**

**Summary- **

**The final battle is upon them and everyone joins in the fight. Jaimie is hit and in one of the worst places. Meeting new people, gaining more family, creating more family. Naraku shall die but so shall another.**

**not the longest summaries I written.**

**Any who, don't own any of the inuyasha characters except for the ones I make up**

The family took their time coming back to feudal Japan, as they peeled lum off the house.

" We're back!" kagome yelled happily

" Yeah unfortunately." lum mumbled to herself as she dragged herself to her room

" Grandma, grandpa. Your back did you bring me anything?!"

" Aw come on rin we aren't that old are we?" inutaisho asked

" Well papa said you were old as time itself."

Inuyasha and sakura barely contained their laughter at the ridicules comment.

" Your also saying little ol' me is as old as grandpa here?" kagome feigned hurt

" Oh no no grandma, your young and very beautiful."

" That's right, I knew I was right to bring you something so, ta da." kagome bringing out a bag of goodies for her to eat

" Yay I love you grandma. See ya."

" You best not eat all of that, and give the chocolate to shippou, you know you can't eat that stuff!"

" Alright!"

Kagome giggled at the hurt look inutaisho was giving off and went to console the mopping puppy

" Ohhh come now dear, you and I both know you are young, and devishly handsome, why let your son's daughter gets to you." Inutaisho perked up and looked at sesshoumaru then back to his mate and smiled evilly, kagome knew that smile all to well when he thought of something dreadful to pull on someone.

" No."

" Please just a little."

" I said no."

" What if sesshoumaru had called you old as well."

" What, my baby would never say anything mean about me."

" But he did sakura was there, weren't you sakura?" giving her a hint at what he wanted to do to his ice cold son

She nodded her head yes at the statement and went back to talking to the servants.

"No, you are on your own, dear. Sweetie, help me with the bags."

" Of course mother." sesshoumaru picked up the extra bags and walked along side his mother as inuyasha went to stand next to his father

" What were you talking about with mom?"

" Oh I wanted her to side with me on getting sesshoumaru back for calling me old. Says her baby would never talk bad about her."

" I thought I was her baby boy. I'm with ya dad."

" We will work on a plan to get him."

" We better hurry with that then cause Jamie's coming over in three days and you know how she gets when someone messes with tall cold and gruesome over there. And what's even worse she still goin through mood swings."

" Then lets quickly plan this, with out your mother and brother knowing."

"Roger."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Are you sure about that?" kagome asked

" I'm very sure what I heard aunty. They plan to embarrass, or humiliate cousin sesshy." Lum said concerned for her older cousin

" We better write to jaimie, telling her to come sooner."

" But max wants jaimie to take it slow."

" Oh hohoho, I beg to differ my dear lum, jaimie cares deeply for her little brother and would do anything to keep his dignity. She'll help us in anyway he can."

" Can I help?" lum asked hopefully

" Sorry lum but no, this is closed off, we don't want your mother to lecture you on maturity, nor do I from sango. Why don't you play with rin and shippou their still kids and they need a childish grown up around them."

" What! I am no child." crossing her arms and pouting

" They have candy." kagome tempted, and visibly saw lum stiffen at the sound of sweets. She was a major sweet tooth when they were on the other side of that well.

" I uh, gotta go." and she was gone in a blink of an eye

" Hehe, I knew she couldn't resist. Ser."

" Yes mi' lady." An owl youkai appeared.

" I need a message sent to the lady of the south. Tell her it's urgent and is needed here quick. She must come here discreetly."

" Why mi' lady?" pausing in his writing

" She must come quickly because, her father and the 'brat' are planning something for sesshoumaru."

" When would you like me to deliver the message?" the old owl asked

Kagome looked out side the open window to spot the whispering men gone.

" You can do it now, once she replies to the note, fly back here and take some time off."

" Thank you mi' lady." kagome took the peace of parchment paper and signed her name on it. She tied it with her color ribbon and gave it to the now transformed Ser.

" Safe flight old friend." and watched him fly off

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" I don't see why sesshoumaru needs my help, he is a grown man, but I'll stay to watch the stupidity of the male family members."

" But, dear."

" No, I side with papa. I will go to my room if you need me."

" Fine, your father is in his study if you want to see him."

" Thank you mother."

Months passed, inutaisho got caught along with inuyasha, and the final battle was at hand.

" It's time we search for Naraku, he will come after us for the sacred jewel shards in our possession." Kagome pointed out

" Then we should move towards the north, they have complained of a strong demonic aura their, that is our best point, we should leave by night fall. By then we will make it to his domain by morning, that is where we finish this pointless battle." inutaisho explained

" But jaimie shouldn't go, it could endanger our child." Max stated

" I agree with max, I will not endanger my daughter and my unborn grandchild." intaisho agreed

" I want to fight, I have a right to. I am strong enough to protect myself and my unborn child."

" I will not let my mate fight."

" I will fight max, and you can not stop me."

" But dear." max complained

" No, I will fight, don't you guys dare make me stay."

" I agree with Jaimie."

" Thank you Sesshoumaru."

" But should protect her just in case." inuyasha suggested

" Oh gee, thanks a lot brat." jaimie pouted

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Please can't we come?" rin begged

" No, you and shippou must remain here, your grandma wouldn't like it if her only grand child was killed or one of her sons." sesshoumaru stated

" Then why is jaken and Ah Un is staying?"

" For your protection."

" Then why isn't kirara staying."

Sesshoumaru was about to answer when Kagome butted in,

" Because sweetie, aunt sango needs her to fight with us. You want us to win right? You don't want the mean old baboon guy to win do ya?" putting out her lip out in a pouty face

" Oh no grandma, I want mean baboon man to lose, I was just curious."

" Well dear you go back inside the barrier, and when we get back I better find jaken still alive okay?"

" Yes ma'am."

" That's a girl."

Sesshoumaru watched his daughter retreat back into the barrier and turned back to look at his triumphant looking mother

" It seems granny handles the kid better than the father himself."

" Come dear, don't gloat, your son is a good father. Now apologize."

" Maybe after we leave to find naraku." Kagome said while walking away

" That's another way of saying you won't." inutaisho mumbled

" I heard that."

" Okay shall we go?" Inutaisho led the group, the girls behind him, inuyasha and sesshoumaru behind them, Jaimie and max bringing up the rear.( Sango, Miroku and kirara are flying)

" Hey mom, can I talk to you?"

" Sure dear." the other woman went to the back of the group sesshoumaru got pulled back by sakura and lum

" What is it honey?"

" I was wondering is aunt sakura blood related?"

" What? Oh no she isn't, she became your aunt when you were just a baby that was when we gave her lum."

" Lum isn't aunt sakuras real daughter, does lum know that?"

" Of course she does, they both may be tigresses but they are not blood related."

" Awesome."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at inuyasha

" Oh, I uh.. never mind that."

" Inuyasha, do you like lum?"

Inuyasha blushed red that it was the same color as his haori,

" I'll take that as a yes." kagome smiled

" Your not mad?"

" Why would I be, I want as many grandchildren as possible, and having mixed grandkids will make your father happy. And Sakura will be ecstatic about it, she always talked about how cute a couple you two make."

" Yep that's true, after this is over you two are courting, and making us some kiddies."

" Aunt sakura, you were listening?" inuyasha whined.

" Why wouldn't I, I am the top assassin for your father."

" And in my time, a tiger is known for silent kills and accuracy."

" You flatter me sis."

" Well you know me." kagome boasted as both woman giggled to each other while inuyasha snuck away from them to inutaisho.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Naraku laughed while watching the group of demons come to him,

" Even with their power, they will not win. With the Sacred jewel shard nearly complete they will fall straight into my hands."

Kanna watched naraku smile evilly at the traveling group, she and kagura have been hoping after this final battle kagome would take them in as family, she really did. Kanna let out a silent sigh and walked away from her maniacal master and to her sister kagura.

" Are they getting closer?" she asked

" Lady Kagome and her group getting closer to the barrier, naraku plans on making it harder for them to pass. But I believe they will walk inside with ease and destroy him."

" Hopefully we will survive that long so kagome will let us join her family."

" Do not worry sister, she will not let us die."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"We shall rest for the night, by morning we shall head out to naraku, kagome senses a barrier close by, most likely naraku's."

" Right." everyone said at once

The fire crackled in the silent night, no one was talking, and everyone was on high alert for any attackers from naraku. Kagome looked up from her book and stood up, inutaisho didn't know what happened; all of a sudden he was being dragged on the ground by kagome,

" We'll be right back." Inutaisho called out to the rest of the group, most of them just waved at them calling back to ' take your time ', inutaisho looked up and found that they stopped, he jumped up and found kagome looking off towards a field where two lone figures stood.

" Kagura, Kanna. What is it that you need?"

The two shadowed figures stepped out and walked towards Kagome,

" Mi' lady we come to you in peace, we wish to join your group, we sicken of being naraku's slaves at whim, please, me and my sister wish to be free."

Kagome looked at them then to her mate and smiled gently to the girls,

" Of course, it's always nice to have more people join the family, here." kagome brought out her hands that slowly opened to reveal their hearts

" Our h-, when di- thank you." Kagura grabbed their hearts and pushed them into their bodies they pulsed and it brought true smiles on their faces.

" But my dears, you must go back, we need you on the inside, act the way you used to, and if naraku takes out a glowing red thing, that isn't your heart just a stone, but you have to pretend that your in pain okay?"

" Yes mi' lady, thank you." then both girls disappeared

" Are you sure of what your doing dear."

" Why of course dear, I mean I'm with you and still in love with you how bad can my decisions be?"

" You got me there." he chuckled as he grabbed her by the waist and nuzzled her neck lovingly

" Tell me dear are you still glad you made that wish to find love again?"

" You know what love, I still am." Kagome turned around and kissed her mates lips with all the love she could muster, they pulled back and went into a tight embrace,

" Are you still glad that I made the wish?"

" Always."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

(Skipping all the way to the battle, not good at fight scenes so I warned you)

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Naraku stood there with his army of demons with kanna beside him and kagura above,

" Prepare to die Naraku." inuyasha snarled out like he usually did and everyone else went into battle formation. Kagome brought out her arrows, lum her sword, sakura hiding in the trees with daggers aimed and ready, jaimie with kankotsu glowing, max with his sword. Sesshoumaru with tokijin, inuyasha tetsaiga, and Inutaisho sou'unga.

Naraku smirked at the group and sent the first wave of demons at them, Kagome jumped out to them an pulled back her arrow and fired with a twang of the bow. The demons screeched as they disappeared into dust, Naraku scowled at the woman and sent more after her, making her run away from the group, sakura silently followed her killing stray demons along the way.

Lum and inuyasha were off fighting together with the rest of the group in different parts of the fighting area. Jaimie ran towards naraku, who sent tentacles towards her mid region; she sliced them off before they reached the sensitive area. She jumped back from naraku after slicing off one of his arms. She fought the demons he sent after her, " You and the miko were always a pest to my plans, but now I have something to my advantage."

" Fuck you bastard." Jaimie growled out slicing away the demons that came to close to her. Naraku laughed at her evilly as he snuck one of his tentacles towards her. When Jaimie was distracted, naraku plunged one of his tentacles into her swollen stomach. Max cried out to his mate but was to late. The battle field grew silent to the loud pained cries of the female dragon as she fell to her knees in a puddle of her own blood. Max flew to his mate's side as she fell into his arms, her face filled with pain, sorrow and rage. Max looked towards the bastard named naraku with bleeding red eyes and roared with new found fury and lunged at him, fuck the repercussions, he was one pissed off dragon.

Naraku laughed at the other dragon speaking to him making him more enraged, " If she didn't meet you, she would be mine, it'll be my child that she will have in her stomach, not yours, she will only know of painful pleasure, she will bleed non stop."

" Shut up you bastard." Max screamed, Inutaisho, sesshoumaru and inuyasha all went to maxs aid. The women (including kagura and kanna) surrounded jaimie who was sobbing and talking incoherently to herself as her mother rocked her gently back and forth.

" What's wrong with her, she doesn't go down after one blow like that." kagura said

Lum and sakura bowed their heads, Kagome looked up at kagura who noticed the bright blue eyes, deepened with grief and woe,

" My daughter, was due in 2 months, and now she won't know what her first child will look like and it's all naraku's fault!" She put jaimie in sakuras hands as she brought out her bow and arrow and aimed at naraku's heart, she pulled back harder than normal, tears in her blue eyes, and fired, she saw another arrow fired at hers but was destroyed on first contact, she turned to see Kikyou scowling at her, before kikyou knew it she was pinned to a tree,

" It's time I get the rest of my soul back." Kagome growled out squeezing her neck tighter, enjoying the sound of her neck crushing under the pressure.

Naraku screamed out in pain when multiple attacks hit him, slowly he turned into ash as the wind blew him away. All that was left was the Sacred Jewel. Kagome walked towards the jewel and silently picked it up.

" What is it your going to wish for mother?" sesshoumaru asked, everyone stared at her (except jaimie, she's being held by max) She stared at her daughter and son in law, both their eyes told her what they wanted back.

Kagome smiled gently to herself, she kneeled down and put her hands together, looking like she was praying, silently she wished. The jewel glowed and a ghost figure appeared before her

" Midoriko."

" My child thank you. At long last the jewel has been restored and your selfless wish shall be granted." she glided to the dragon pair and kneeled down to them,

" Midoriko sama..." Jaimie silently said tears flowing down her face

" I'm here to grant your mothers wish." she lifted her hand and placed it on Jaimies stomach, it glowed and sea blue and pulsed. She lifted her hand and smiled gently.

" Your wish is done, and now we are free." Slowly midoriko disappeared along with the wind, the jewel turned to dust blown away along with midoriko to never be found again.

Kagome sighed deeply and closed her eyes, she stood up and turned to the group,

" We should be heading back to the palace, we had a long day. Max keep my little jay jay off her feet."

" I'll make sure she won't." smiling widely at her then to jaimie with a smile as big as his or larger with tears of joy running down her face.

" Come kanna and kagura, you are now part of the family." kagome said gently

The two women smiled and walked away from the gruesome battle field with smiles on their faces

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

" Hey brat, sesshoumaru. You know when my child is born, want to know what I'm gonna teach him or her?"

" Do we want to know?" inuyasha asked holding lums hand

" I'm gonna teach him everything I know about... you guys."

" What?! No. No. No. I don't want some brat calling me brat!"

The other women decided to join in.

" Ah I can't for my first grandkid, they'll love it how I'll call them sweetie and baby oh it'll be fun."

" Mother, I thought I was your only sweetie. I will not let any baby take my rightful nick name away."

" But sweetie, I have to share the name, it can't be just for you."

sesshoumaru looked at his mother, who started waving her arms in front of her

" No, you ain't gonna get me with that look, after all that time of not seeing it will not affect me,' he continued to look at her and mentally smirked when he saw he cave in, ' Ah of course sweetie I'll let you have the name."

And sesshoumaru hugged his mother gently and walked off

" What just happened?" inuyasha asked

" Oh it's sesshoumaru's signature move on your mother, the puppy dog pout."

" What, how come I never seen him do that face before?"

" You were to little to even remember it. Now he will do it secretly when he wants something and your mother won't let him have it." taisho said then quickly ran off towards his mate and scooped her up, she giggling like a school girl

" Some times I believe she's still a school girl."

" You know yashy kun, when we get back home I expect to be courted right away."

" What. Lum, can't it wait until tomorrow."

" But I want to be courted now, my heat is coming up soon."

" Arrghh."

" That's a sign of a married couple already."

Inutaisho and Kagome laughed lightly listening to the bickering of the young couple

" You know dear when we're all rested up, I want to start having more children, and you know that I'll be fertile all week."

" I can't wait, your smell tempted me very much it was hard to hold back especially after such a long separation from my mates lovely body."

" You horny dog, wait till we get home don't make me put you on a leash."

" Kinky." growled out inutaisho suddenly kagome ran for it giggling when she did

" Come on an catch me you naughty, naughty dog!"

" Come back my love I'll behave."

**'Not likely'** his beast stated

The others stared at the couple, sakura, sesshoumaru and jaimie all smiled at them max sighing and shaking his head

" Ready for the future people?" jaimie asked

" Always, bring it on I can take what ever the world throws at me!" Inuyasha yelled

" Yeah that is when lum says she pregnant with 3 kids." Miroku said (I know they weren't very big in the final battle but don't worry they killed demons and kohaku)

Inuyasha blushed and walked off with lum trailing behind him with miroku sango and kirara behind them

Jaimie smiled and thought to herself

**'The future is brighter than ever, and today has only begun'**


	10. Meet Lynx The fire Lynx

**Hey everybody it's me Luv, can you believe it.**

**The story is nearly over.(cries)**

**Inu- Oi wench, when me and lum gonna have kids?!**

**Luv- Kagome please correct your child**

**Kag- Of course Lady Luv, Inuyasha... Sit**

**Bam**

**Inu- (in the dirt) why me**

**Sess- Foolish brother, you should have known talking to the author like that will get you like this**

**InuT- I agree.(laughs to himself)**

**Kag- Darling how could you, and I was just thinking of some rather great positions, I guess you don't want any more children after all.(fake crying)**

**InuT- Oh, no dear never. I didn't know what they were talking about so, please?**

**Sak- Lady Luv does not own any inuyasha characters but does own the made up ones.**

**Summary- Naraku's gone, Jaimie's baby is revived and all is peaceful in the feudal era again. Sesshoumaru meets a female fire neko youkai wounded and takes her back to the palace to be treated. Is love blossoming between modern day rivals or is it a just a bad couple waiting to chase one of them up a tree?**

* * *

Sesshoumaru left the palace to patrol the lands since his father was neck up in documents and treaties along with his mother, the thought of him and his mother brought back memories, like the time she had saved him from the bear youkai. He sighed gently to himself, everyone had someone except the children, aunt sakura and himself. He could care less about Kagura even if she was now family. 

His sigh deepened as he looked ahead, his brother will have children before him, his _older_ brother, it was sad really. His father tries to get him suitable mates but his mother always intervines saying 'demonesses just want his and your money as well as power. And human females are just to scarred' father couldn't help but agreeing. Even if he wasnt going to be the lord of the western lands he still wanted a child of his own, make his mother happy, father too, knowing how much they both want grandchildren, mixed on fathers part.

He was close to the southern part of the western lands when he smelled blood close, very close. He jumped into a large clearing where a female demoness was wounded, her breathing shallow, he contemplated on whether if he should save her or leave her to die. A sudden picture of his mother crying told him other wise.

He landed right next to the neko who looked up at him and hissed trying to get him away, he grabbed her ignoring the small weak punches he was getting, she struggled along the way until she fell asleep from exuastion. He sighed finally rid of the womans struggling nonsense. When he made it back to the castle he spotted his mother playing with rin and shippou. He walked into where the group played and cleared his throat, Kagome stood up smiling to see her son, but it fell once she spotted the wounded neko. She quickly grabbed the girl and poured her miko pours into the wings and flew to the infirmiry.

He looked down on his wardrobe and sighed, he was going to have to change.

" Sesshoumaru." a young kitsune now taller than rin said

"Hn." telling his little brother to wait.

Shippou shook his head in understanding and went to pick flowers with rin.

Sesshoumaru looked to the infirmiry window a soft glow emanating from it and slowly walked to his room

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Kagome worked hard on the young girl on the white bed now sound asleep, wondering what happened to her to get like this.

" Is she okay?" InuTaisho asked

" Yes she's sound asleep, but I want to know, how did she even get in the state she was in, sesshoumaru just walked in with her bloodied up and barely breathing. When she wakes up I want answers." looking off at the french style windows(fancy)

" A little moody are we?" teasing his mate

" Oh shut it Touga(yes I finally used a name that sound so cool and I can't remember where I picked this up from. I will know use it from this story forward) see how fun it is when you have moodswings that change before you can even bat an eyelash." rubbing her slightly swollen stomach

" Yes yes I know, now lets leave this young girl to her sleep, Jaimie needs you, you know my littl-"

" Our."

" Oh, yes our little girl is going to have her first child, even if it isn't mixed." finishing the last part of it with a dejected sigh

" You have a mix fetish sweetie, maybe sesshoumaru and this girl might hit it off?" tempting him

InuTaisho widened his eyes and smiled.

" Come dear we should talk later on that marvolous subject."( he might be silly in the far furture, just given ya a heads up)

Kagome eagerly followed him.

" Oh hi mum, pops."

" Hello dear come to check on the baby."Kagome smiled at her daughter who layed on the bed sitting up, a marked book lay on the nightstand beside her, max in a chair close by, glasses at the bridge of his nose reading documents he brought ith him from the south.

" We want to see if 'our' little grandchild is good and fit before he/she is born."

" Fine." she growled out but let her mother gently sooth her swollen belly

Kagome closed her eyes and felt the baby's life force, it moved around in the womb, its heartbeat normal all ten fingers and toes, it was healthy and going to be born soon. Kagome drew back her powers and smiled at her daughter,

" Its going to be born healthy and soon to."

Jaimie brightened up and clutched her stomach gently, eyes half lidded.

" Come dear we will know when she's ready, she's got max right here and we'll probably hear her throughout the castle, everyone did when you screamed my name."

Kagome blushed but walked away with him anyway closing the door behind them

" Do you think you'll be able to cook tonight my dear?"

" Of course, you think this over-grown stomach can stop me, please I've had bigger problems than this." patting her stomach in emphasis.

" Well lets get you up then, I heard sesshoumaru found a wounded neko demoness." gently letting down Jaimie to her feet

" Really.' bringing her finger to her chin thinking before a smile broke out across her face,' Well then lets just hope natural born enemies can hit it off before one of them chases the other up a tree." with that said she left her mate and went to go downstairs. Max stood there thinking on what she said and smirked, his mate was good at making people come together wonder if she gets it from her mom. He shrugged and hurried off to his mate struggling to go down the stairs.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

The girl stirred gently furrowing her head into the pillow below her, she snapped her eyes open and shot up looking at her surroundings. She turned her green eyes to the door and found a young girl walking into the room with something in her hands, the demoness paniced and attaked the young girl. A crash was heard and the food fell to the ground, sesshoumaru was the only one who heard it, so he thinks and rushes to the noise. Everyone at the table smiled into their food and continued eating.

Sesshouaru found the room where the girl was staying along with rins scent, the food all over the ground, he opened the door and found the girl strangling his daughter.

" Let her go." he growled out, the woman dropped the girl suddenly backing up. Sesshoumaru picked up rin and put her on the bed, he glared at the woman, who glared right back.

" How dare you wench, hurting this sesshoumaru's own blood."

" It's her fault she shouldn't have come at me like that." she hissed.

" Wench she was merely coming to give you food."

She ignored him and added on

" Its also _your_ fault, if you hadn't kidnapped me then I would never have been in this mess with a dog."

" Likewise, cat."

" Then why did you huh, dog?"

" Mother wouldn't like it if anyone died without a chance to live." he spoke his words gently

" Your mother probably just lied to ya, mothers never care." she said bitterly suddenly she found herself against a wall with him snarrling in her face.

" You do not know of what you speak of cat, I should kill you where-"

" Sesshoumaru."

" Mother."

" Your his mother?" the neko was surprised to find a inu-miko at the door smiling

" I took him as my own some time after his birthmother had died." smiling at the woman before heading to the unconcious rin on the bed.

" How can you take_ him_ as a son." pointing to sesshoumaru, who had put her down some time ago

" I do what I want. My son brought you back here because he knows me well enough to remember my love of all creatures. I am the one who healed you my dear. There you may take her to her room now."

" Thank you mother. Cat." he spat

" Dog." she said right back

Kagome waited until ashe was sure sesshoumaru was out of range and looked at the girl

" What happened to you dear?"

the cat demoness didn't say anything her face lowered, kagome walked up to her bed and patted it for her to sit down, she obediantly went to her.

" Please, I want to help you."

Her eyes widened when she heard that, and finally broke down and cried.

Kagome saw it coming and grabbed her rubbing her back gently, petting her messy brown hair, the girl quieted down to a small ounce of sniffles,

" Tell me your name dear."

" I- I'm Akako." ( for my girl, weird-girl)

" Lost one? Why would your parents name you that?"(totally made that up)

" I don't know, they told me things, things before they named me akako."

" Can you remember what they said to you?"

" NO! I can't remember anything!" she wailed falling onto her bed sobbing. Kagome looked down at the woman in front of her.

" I will put you in my sons care until you remember akako."

" What?! No, I don't want to be watched by him."

" He might help you, and rin is such an angel. Shippou my youngest son will be there to tell me anything if something goes wrong. Understand?"

Akako was about to complain but looked at the face of the woman before her and smiled,

" Yes Mi' Lady."

" I will send someone to get you some food, since it is now all over the floor."

" The dog was telling the truth."

Kagome giggled but walked out the room anyways.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Akako stayed for some time, and everyone was perparing for the new family members arrival, but akako was confused about what was going on, she caught a woman in green run towards her thinking she was a servant she halted her.

" Servant why is everyone in such a rush?"

" What? I am no servant, I am kagome chans sister."

" Oh my bad."

" No problem, I am sakura by the way."

" Akako. Can you tell me whats going on please?"

" Oh yes, everyone is preparing for the birth of the southern lady's child."

" Why is the southerm Lady here?"

" Well she is kagomes daughter of course, she's the ryuu, who cooks nearly all the food in the palace, and even sevants like me before I am now always got the same as kagome chan did."

" She seems so nice."

" She is some of the time, her mother is probably one of the nicest people your ever going to meet, she took in Jaimie, shippou and Sesshoumaru as her own, made friends with all staff and soldiers, she knows everyones name and their family''s names."

" She is nice, I am glad she is the one that healed me."

" Come you can meet her."

" Really?"

" Sure, follow me."

When they got close to the door a orange haired hanyou ran up to them with a demon clad in red getting dragged behind,

" Mother, and akako so nice to see you."

" Pulling inuyasha around again I see."

Inuyasha who was on the floor mouthed the words 'help me' in which sakura laughed and turned back to her daughter.

" Akako, my daughter Lum."

" Hello. Tell me how is it that you are mated to inuyasha when your mother is sister to lady kagome and your her daughter?"

" Oh I'm adopted, aunty kaggy saved me when I was a new born infant and gave me to mom over there, so mom isn't my blood mom, and mom and aunty aren't blood sisters."

" Oh."

" Your the cat fluffy saved."

" Yashy! Don't be so mean to a woman like that." punching his arm.

" I do not mind, me and the dog have been at the others throat whenever we're alone."

Ever since akako was put into the care of sesshoumaru quick flashes of memories came and went not leaving much for her to decipher, but she believes she is remembering something.

" Lets visit jay jay." Lum said acting like a hyper little girl.

Sakura loked to inuyasha and saw him shake his head up and down, Sakura sighed knowing her daughter hand some candy this morning, all of them walked into the room.

Jaimie was panting her butt off gripping max's hand.

" Hey Jay Jay, hows it going?"

Jaimie grunted making her grab at max's hand again.

" She's working hard." max said for her hoping his mate doesn't squeeze his hand off

" I've come to show akako jaimie."

"Nice to meet you akako I do hope you will enjoy your stay here."

" I will mi' lord."

" Well lets leave jaimie alone now, I don't want my ears ringing any time soon. See ya sis'."

" Bye brat."

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Everyone throughout the western territory heard Jaimie's scream, and poor max got the full blast of it luckily kagome gave him a pair of ear plugs to dull the sound at least.

" She has lung power I'd giver that." Akako said rubbing her ears

" Yes well you- never mind, we shall wait a day or two before checking on her, dragons become feisty if someone gets to close to their baby, even if their family."

" What of her mate?"

" He will be over protective, so he will lash out at any person getting to close to his family, dragons have done it for centuries, lord Necrium did the same when max was born." Inutasiho said.

Sesshoumaru looked at the cat who went to play with his daughter, smiling as she tickled her with her tail.

" Mother."

" Yes dear?"

" Why do you let the cat play with my child."

" She's under your care sweetie, she barely knows who is who, and being around you might help her recover lost memories."

" I do not want her touching my child, she strangled her for kami sake."

" She was frightened, panicing, she didn't know where she was, she was acting on instinct."

" Well I don't like her instinct."

" Sesshoumaru your acting like a spoiled prince." Inutaisho said walking up behind his mate wrapping his arms around her.

" Father."

" Don't let him get to you, he's just happy that the child is born, he's probably going to spoil her silly. Just because it's his daughter's child."

" She's my baby girl I don't see you carrying another girl around right now who else should I spoil. Sons don't need such treatment."

" What if your sons have daghters I mean sesshoumaru has rin."

" Your the one to talk, you love spoiling rin, you get candy, clothes, and toys for her, she has to swim to get to her bed."

" Oh please, your over-exagerating. Your the one whos going to spoil this girl rotten."

" No I'm not."

Sesshoumaru sighed as his parents argued about grandkids and walked over to rin and akato

" Rin, we are going outside. Get shippou."

" Okay daddy. Uncle shippou, where are you?"

rin wandered off leaving the two adults to themselves,

" Come." walking off

" You can't boss me around you know." akako said catching up to him

" Mother put you under my care, so I can." holding back the urge to stick his tongue at her

" You spoiled dog. Lady Kagome probably spoiled you to death when you we're little."

" My mother did not spoil me to death, just spoiled me." keeping a straight face, akako couldn't help but laugh at him causing him to turn around and look at her

" What do you find so funny, cat."

Akako quieted her laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes and spoke,

" Its just you said that so seriously, it was just to funny." and she broke down laughing again

Sesshoumaru sighed and thought ' women '

" Come, rin should already be outside." Walking away again, akato quickly shut up and ran after him, then past him sticking her tongue out at him clearly saying 'come catch me baka' seshoumaru felt this odd feeling in his chest but dismissed it and ran after the cat.

After awhile he finally caught her, with her underneth him.

" Got you." he whispered into her ear

" Unfair, do over, you cheated." akako pouted

" Silly cat, this sesshoumaru does not cheat or ever cheated in his life." still sitting on the female

" Well this akako, thinks that sesshoumaru has a stick up his ass." akako mummbled to herself, sesshoumaru's ears twitched and growled at her

" This sesshoumaru does not have a stick up his ass."

" Language sesshoumaru there are children within the facinity."

" Daddy, why are you on the pretty kitty?"

Sesshooumaru looked down at his posistion and found indeed he was litterly straddling the cat

" Sesshoumaru was playing tag with the pretty kitty, go on and play with shippou."

" Okay daddy."

Akako shivered when she heard sesshoumaru say those two words, loving it when he says it so fluidly

" Tell me then cute puppy, why is it your still on the pretty kitty?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and turned his head back around to the cat beneath him but did not say anything, now akako was getting annoyed,

" Get of a me before you get burned." she threatened, even though he did not believe her.

' how long are they gonna keep me here anyways?' looking towards the clouds for an answer but got nothing.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

5 monthes later

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

" Come here suki, come to grandpa."

the 5 month old baby girl gurgled happily and crawled towards the demon in front of her.

Jaimie sighed happily in her mates arms watching her father play with the baby, they were visiting only because their parents wanted them to, and you really can't argue with a mood swinging mother.

Kagome held the 2nd newest addition to their family, a girl with black locks and amber eyes looking around at her new surroundings.

" Look at him, hes going to spoil our daughter rotten." complained max

" Oh come dear let the old man have his fun, it is his second grandchild after all."

" So I wanted to spoil my daughter rotten first."

" Maybe the next child dear."

" May I hold satome?" Akako asked

" Sure dear." handing over the eyed girl to the woman who sat back down next to sesshoumaru who pooked the girls belly, making her giggle,

" Isn't she cute puppy sama, she has your eyes and kagome chans hair." turning back to baby talk the girl

" Hey she's my daughter, it's my eyes and her hair."

" Let her have her fun dear, or I'm taking suki away from you."

" I'll be good. Ahhh!" suki had hicupped and fire shot out at Touga

" Aahhh, she has both our flames." jaimie cooed

" She's gonna be one strong child, just like you my dear."

" Oh max." blushing as she pecked him on the lips

" Well I must get both my baby's cleaned up, if you exuse us." Kagome grabbed suki and put her in sesshoumarus hands taking satomi from akato dragging touga by the foot

" We'll be back before dinner time." kagome called out before leaving the room completely

" All right."

Sesshoumaru stared down at his neice who just looked up at him, her chocolate eyes staring intently on the moon on his head,

" Mahn."

" Oh look she's trying to talk." akato said happily

" Mahn."

" Whatcha tryin to say baby girl."

" Moon."

" She said her first word oh my god, I gotta get the camera." Jaimie ran off and came back seconds later carrying a camcord

" Say moon for mommy, suki." video taping her daughter along with sesshoumaru and akato who smiled at them,

suki stared at her mother then at sesshoumaru's head,

" Moon." reaching out to touch it but only got to his nose, she held onto it saying moon everytime she tugged at it.

Jaimie couldn't help but say kawaii.

" Tur e of." sesshoumaru said making it hard to speak with the infant holding onto his nose.

" Party pooper." Jaimie said and turned off the camcord, quickly after saving the footage.

" You didn't save that did you?"

" Heavens no little brother, if you'll excuse me, I have a kitchen to go to." taking the camcord with her.

" I'll go after her and keep her out of trouble, you too watch after suki."

" Sure." he went sfter her but found her recording the little group he sighed and went off to the library

" I can't wait to have children of my own."

Sesshoumaru raised a perfect eyebrow at his partner and handed suki to her,

" Teach her something."

" Okay, say fluffy." pointing to sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was about to protest but it was to late

" Fuhy."

" Say fluffly."' akato repeated again

" Fuhfy."

" Hehe, close enough."

Sesshoumaru grabbed suki out of akatos hands and whispered into her ear

" Kie."

" What?"

" Kity."

" Kity?"

" Kitty!"

" Noooo."

" Paybacks a bitch, ain't it Kitty."

" Get back here."

Sesshoumaru set suki down and tapped her nose, wings sprouted from her back and she floated in the air, he tapped her ear saying ' follow' suki smiled showing off her baby fangs and prepared to fly away.

Sesshoumaru ran and suki followed, akako chasing after him.

Sesshoumaru went up to his mothers den and hid there,

" Sesshoumaru why are you in here?"

" Hiding." turning to see his mother reading

" Well if your hiding, whos chasing?"

" Akako."

" Kitty." suki said from underneath his tail

" Aaah she spoke how cute." she set down the book and stared at her son "I figured out a way to help akato regain her memories, even her birth name."

" Really, you did, your awesom kagome chan." akato swung from her perch into kagome making her fall.

" Sesshoumaru can you take suki to her mother please?"

" Of course."

Sesshoumaru left the two girls alone and went to look for his sister.

" Akako, for this to work its going to hurt a bit."

" I can handle it."

" Of course you can, please laydown."

" Of course."

Kagome moved towards akako her hands up and ready, she gently touched akakos head, and immediatly she was out like a light.

Kagome surged her head, looking at the closed doors and some open. She came to a dead end with a red door, gently she pried it open. On the bed akako screamed in pain as she pried the door open. When kagome finally opened the door she was in shock, waves upon waves of memories filled the large room, she searched for her past life, and suddenly a chest among the waves of memories appeared. The waves subsided, turning into calming waters, ripples appeared wherever she went.

She looked at the chest in front of her, it was pure white, a silver lock kept it tightly closed. Slowly and gently she took the lock off the memories thrashing again but not as bad as before. Once she opened she found only one thing inside.

A black book.

She picked it up gently afraid of it falling apart and getting forever lost in the sea of memories. She took the book and left her mind. Kagome was exuasted, Akako was breathing heavily, Kagome looked down at her hands and saw a black leather book in their petite grasp.

She flipped it open to the first page a colorful picture moved around,

_memory 1_

_A small girl laughed as she was swung around by a large man who smiled at her lovingly. A petite woman walked into the cave carrying food with her smiling at the two._

_" Mummy!" the little girl yelled running to her mother after the man put her down_

_" My little kitten, hove you been good?"_

_" Yes mummy, papa made sure I was on my best behavior." smiling up at her mother._

_The large man walked up to the group a large brown tail swishing behind him_

_" How was the hunting trip."_

_" Exuasting, the heard moved again, we might have to move the clan closer."_

_" But this cave has been home to generations of our kind." the man frowned_

_" And our clan might die without the food source, we can't spend days away from the clan just to bring them food."_

_" The Lynx tribe has been through worse than this Marilia."_

_" Hoten, this tribe is my home I want whats best for them and our family."_

_The little girl pouted watching her parents fight, again._

_" Mummy, papa please stop."_

_But they did not hear her, her eyes became watery and then she ran off, this caught her parents attention,_

_" Lynx come back." hoten screamed running after her._

_He spent hours looking for her and finally found her crying in a tree,_

_" Lynx, come down here."_

_" No, you and mam always fight, I hate it. Mom wants to move the tribe closer to the herd just to keep us living, you don't want to because your family lived there for generations. I'm tired of the same old battle." she hissed_

_Hoten jumped into the tree, staring at his daughter._

_" Lynx."_

The memory faded at that one word

" Lynx."

" Yeah, after our tribe, I was the perfect image of the cat when transformed they said. my fur was the exact same color as the lynx. I was so happy at that. But I was so confused we being a fire tribe, how could I be the exact replica of our ancestor if being a pyrolynx."

" This book, it's your old memories isn't it." handing her the leather bound book

" This book, I lost it in that door, my ocean of memories. That white trunk was a trinket that belonged to my mother."

" Where are they now."

" Look into the book you'll find the answer."

" You should tell sesshoumaru, he has to know."

" I don't know, I don't want to be rejected."

" He will accept you." leaving her alone to think about her thoughts.

lynx stared down at her book running her fingers along the smooth black covering

" Can he accept a girl who has lived a lie all her life. Can he love a girl like that?"

sesshoumaru stood outside the covered windows his face lowered and whispred to himself,

" Can you trust him to love you."

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

The children played inside the nursery, with dolls, crayons and any other things they could find.

Sakura was reading a book to the children when someone came into the room,

" May I help you."

" No, I'm just gonna watch you guys is all not much to do around here."

" True."

Lynx listened to the older woman speak to the children the story was sweet as she read on,

**" The man stood over his lying beauty watching her in her deep sleep.**

**He cried for she would never wake again. But then a hooded woman came, her frail bony hands touched the mans, his eyes felt heavy, his head dropped onto his lovers stomach, where they both layed forever sleeping together, in their sweet happy dreams. The end"**

" That was a sweet story sakura."

" Well the ending always is, this always makes them cry but they love hearing it."

" I see. Has she told you yet?" she asked

" I always find out everything, even if no one says a thing. It is truelly sad I do believe, I'm sure sesshoumaru will accept you."

" Why does everyone keep saying that!" she yelled and walked out the door

Sakura blinked before turing to the spying children and smiled,

" Because everyone knows he loves you." giggling to herself, " Only if you knew that."

Sesshoumaru sneezed lightly looking up from the pile of paper work and looked around,

" You know when you sneeze that means someones talking about you." kagome stated looking up from her smaller pile of work.

" Who would talk about sesshoumaru when he isn't there?" Touga asked

Kagome looked her mates way and smiled, touga looked carefully at her expression and made an 'o' with his mouth and smiled as well.

Sesshoumaru walked around the castle looking for Lynx until he came to the indoor gardens, where he spotted her hanging from a twisted tree(its a tree thats trunk has twisting branches that lead to seperate ones further on). " Akako."

" Oh, sesshoumaru I didn't sense you comin in. How may I help you."

' You can help me in a lot of things.' he was tempted to say but held back and instead said this,

" Mother said you wanted to speak with me."

Her tail fell limp her smile wiped away, " Oh."

" I will leave if I must." preparing to leave

Lynx thought about it and let out a sigh

" Wait sesshoumaru, I do need to speak with you."

Sesshoumaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back around to sit under her(shes still in the tree)

" Sesshoumaru,' she hesitated, but took a deep breath and loked down at him, ' I'm not who I believe I was."

" I know."

" What."

" I over heard you guys, I came to the room worried because you screamed in pain."

" You were worried about me?" shocked to say the least.

" Yes it is only natural to worry about someone you love."

Lynx was left speachless, when sesshoumaru didn't hear anything he left. His heart sinking with every step he took.

Lynx saw sesshoumaru leave, he tried to run after him, but found she could not, it was like she was glued to that spot,

" Sesshoumaru, I-I love you as well." a small tear fell from her face, simultaniusly so did sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru went to his mother''s library and found her reading a book, her ears twitched and looked up at sesshoumaru, her face a small frown on her face. She put the book down and sat there, soon after sesshoumarus head was laying on her lap, listening to his mothers soothing words of comfort and head scratching.

" Sesshoumaru, I know I shouldn't interfer with your love life but, know this when a mother says give a woman a second chance, especially if you didn't hear them through."

" You didn't use that for izoyai."

" She was a self centered bitch, she deserved no second chances."

" Fine mother I will go with your idea, good night."

" Good night sweetie. Don't forget to say good night to satome."

" Fine."

Kagome sat their smiling to herself

' hook, line and sinker. I am gonna get more grandchildren sooner or later, maybe alittle sooner than expected.'

Kagome loked up from her book and scanned the library and spotted an extra peice of fabric showing,

" Jaimie stop filming stuff, and go home."

She heard a sigh and jaimie disappeared through the opened windows.

" I guess love is easy to find, but admiting it is the hardest challenge that many will face. Good thing that wasn't me."

**Liar, you were a complete mess when you kept denying it**

_Oh shut up, tomorrow is going to be interesting I can feel it_

**whatever**

Kagome sighed and leaned back into her large chair, the fire crackling in the fire place,

" Our family is growing little by little, I wonder how big it will be when we live all the way into the future. Probably alot." she smiled at the thought ad dreamed of her family before everything went dark.

**

* * *

This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written, I hope you enjoyed that and sorry for the long wait**

Review please

Lady Luv out


	11. DODGEBALL!

**Hey yall, this is Lady Luv with a new addition to I wish **

**Hope you enjoy and review it, its near an end.**

**Inu- What how can it be near an end its just beginning you wench!**

**LL- You know inuyasha, I have yet to have kagome take your subgication beads off yet so one more mishap and its hello dirt for you(glares deadly at inuyasha)**

**Inu-(gulps and shrinks back)...**

**InuT- (looks at inuyasha closely and sees purple beads) yep shes right, I wonder why they aren't off yet, they should have been takin' off a few chapters back**

**LL- (whistles while reading the scripts) I guess I always forget to since I'm so busy having you guys getting busy, and sesshy finding love.**

**everyone-...**

**LL- thought so, if you want inuyasha to no longer have the beads and make kagome take em off review with a 1 make him keep the beads but no longer let them work review with a 5 but if no one does it then I'm goin with choice mine, make em work for lum not kagome if you agree then thats great.(starts writing the story)**

**Lynx- Lady Jayme does not own inuyasha characters but does with the made up poeple cough-demons-chough, so enjoy... Here fluffly, fluffly, fluffly, suki has something to tell you.**

**sesshoumaru hids behind his sister and mother**

**Sak- (sigh)While fluffly and kitty play cat and dog, do enjoy this next segment of I wish **

**Summary-Something happens at the Taisho household can you geuss what it is, thats right, Sesshy is finally with Lynx(cheers in the background). But They get yelled at for not telling anyone. Shame on them. But Lynx is pregnant and something else might happen before this story ends. Do I smell a sequel, or is it just me?**

* * *

The house of the moon was quiet for the first time in ages, Lum and inuyasha were not fighting, sakura was away, jaimie and max were not visting. Even the children were quiet. Kagome and Inutaisho knew why though, their son, was in love and heart broken(so they think), their lynx guest had took to long to reply to him and now both were breaking on the inside. 

" Touga this can't go on, the castle has this gloomy aura around it and in it. Those two have to see that they both belong together." Kagome said from her book

Touga sighed and looked up from his papers looking at his mate thoughtfully,

" I know dear, I know. But you can't rush things."

" Says the guy who I mated after half a year of being with." she said mockingly

Touga faked a cough and looked away,

" That was different. These kids are not like us, their young."

" So am I." Kagome pouted

" Yes of course, your very beautiful and I can't keep my eyes or hands off of you." he said before he caught what he said

Kagome giggled at her mate,

" It seems your beast spoke for you dear."

Touga sighed and went back to his work solemnly.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

An orange haired kitsune looked around the empty halls before running with a brown haired hanyou girl behind him,

" What are we doing uncle shippou?" asked rin

" We are going to get sesshoumaru a mate."

" So rin is going to get a new mommy?"

" Remember what kagome said." shippou chidded

" Oops sorry, am I going to get a new mommy then uncle shippou?"

" You will if we do this correctly." he whispered

" Sesshoumaru should be in the gardens, why don't you go outside and find him I'll go get lynx."

" Roger boss." she saluted before leaving the tall kitsune to his plan.

Shippou looked down the hall again before walking quickly to lynx's room which was right next to sesshoumaru's

he knocked lightly before reaching for the door knob, but withdrew quickly after the knob had shocked him

'weird, why is there a spell on it?' he treid again but was shocked even worse

' better get mom' shippou ran through the halls until he got to his parents room, he knocked loudly, before entering the lit room

" Yes shippou?" kagome asked taking in his panting form

" Lynx's room has a shock spell on it." he said between every other pant

" What? Show me." kagome quickly left with her son and ran towards the room.

" Your right, shippou." looking at the knob where the little volts surged

" Only one way to open it now." she flexed her hand before punching the door down. shippou jumped back shocked at his mothers brute strength. He looked up at his mother and found a tick mark starting to appear, he was going to look but his mother got in the way.

" Go outside shippou, I won't be long."

" Y-yes mom." he said before running as fast as he could.

Kagome stared at the couple in front of her, there she saw her son in bed with lynx cuddling against him. She growled, before smiling so evily that it would make narakus seem weak and unintimidating. She walked up to the slumbering couple and stood their, she started to change into a gigantic dog, she stood over them a foot away from their faces and inhaled deeply and,

**BARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sesshoumaru sat up quicker than anything she had ever seen, lynx came with him. He looked around and saw his mother smirking, he knew he was in for it big time, and she was only half of it, he gulped down the lump in his throat before talking to his mom

" Hello Mom, what brings you here?"

Kagome didn't answer instead frowned

" You two, my den, NOW."

she left quickly before any of them could blink.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

" How could you guys do that huh?! You had everyone worried sick about you! But all this time you had spent weeks inside her room mating!!!" Everyone could tell Touga was pissed beyond all reason at the two young demons who held their heads low.

" Do you want to speak to them Kagome?"

" No. I have nothing to say to them except-" Sesshoumaru, Lynx and touga looked at her ready to hear what she had to say "congrats!"she squeeled happily making everyone do a face-fault

" I am getting more grandchildren so soon, you two better make me alot."

Sesshoumaru spoke up first,

" Your not mad?"

" At first I was, because I was so freakin worried about you two, but I smelled two things in the air, your mingling scents and the smell of an unborn child."

" Oh my god, I'm going to have mixed grand kids, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Touga cheered clearly happy and forgetting all about them 'locked in the room' issue.

Sesshoumaru and Lynx started to sneak out of the room before being pumbled over by a hyper active rin smiling widely at the pair.

" Yay I get a new mommy."

Inuyasha walked in the room and found the pair on the floor with rin on top of them

" Finally, fluffly has gotten himself a mate. But it won't matter, I will have more children then you before this one is even born." Smirking at his older brother who glared at him menacingly

" I think not little brother it is I who will have more children than you, I already have one you know that."

" Sesshoumaru lets not do this. Uggghh, to late." lynx sighed as she watched the siblings exchange words

" Tell me dear,' touga started holding his mate lovingly in his arms watching their children bicker, 'do you regret making that wish ?"

Kagome smiled up at her mate, they had always did this every time giving different answers or just a simple kiss

" You know what Love, I don't think I do."

" Why is that?"

" Because, If I hadn't I would have never known you, or have the privlage of birthing your child."

" What no simple because I love you?" he joked

" Oh I'm sorry, because I love you with a fiber in my body down to my very soul." Kissing him deeply

" Much better." and kissed her back

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Lets just say the Taisho household was filled with two moody woman and a very loud baby, life couldn't be better could it, wrong, it does.

Sakura walked into the palace with a man following behind her when kagome walked up to greet her sister,

" Sakura- whos this?" Kagome asked curiously, she smelled the air before and realized he was her mate but why spoil a surprise

" Oh this is Kureno, he's my-" she blushed before she could even finish

" I'm her mate." the man said

Kagome took the time to take in his physique

his hair was a gentle black, blue eyes much like her own, but with silver, swirling in it. His body was good as sesshoumarus and the same height as him as well, a snowflake in the center of his forehead with blue stripes on each cheek.

" Nice to meet you kureno, I always wondered where sakura was but now I know why, you two where getting busy behind my back."

Sakura blushed deeply looking away embarrassed.

Kagome looked at the man again and stared at the snowflake on his head.

" Your the northern lord are you not?"

" Indeed."

" Well, good for you both, just tell us if your living in the northern lands or staying ok? Good day." kagome walked away from the couple and into the inside gardens

" She took that well, don't you think?" kureno said

" I don't know, kagome is really good at hiding her true emotions." sakura said worry evident in her voice

" Don't worry dear, everythings going to be fine."

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Touga saw his mate depressed in the indoor gardens while lounging in her favorite blossom tree, he decided to investigate the problem,

" Whats wrong dear?" he asked

" Nothing." even her voice was depressed

" Don't lie to me I can tell when you are. Now whats wrong?"

" I'm sad."

" Thats not all of it, why are you sad?"

Kagome rolled onto her back the scene now changing into a phcyologists room

" Well, sakura came back today with the northern lord."

" Why?"

" Their mates."

" I see, continue."

" It also ticks me off that she didn't tell me anything about him or anything before she left that one week. That really hurt me inside. I always told her things, we're sisters I thought she cared enough to do that at least."

Touga looked down at his pad of paper and came up with a conclusion

" Tell sakura how you feel, I'm sure she's very sorry for not telling you."

" But she won't stay with us any longer."

" Huh?" touga clearly confused

" Shes gonna live with her new mate and she'll forget all about us then lum will move with inuyasha then everyone else just like jaimie." kagome cried

" How do we know everyone will move once sakura moves, and whos to say that she'll forget all about us. Besides, I think its grand sakura finally has someone, so many years being a virgin isn't that nice you know, and she might just want children of her own . Everyone knows that lum is not her real daughter, they never had a blood transfusion." he said while pushing up his golden framed glasses that appeared when they did scenes like this.

" I guess your right."

" Well I'm always right."

The scene disappeared

" Don't push your luck honey, come we must get lunch prepared outside today, it is quite lovely out it do the kids some good."

" Alright."

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Kagome held satome with the other females around her while the men began chatting away about business

" And they say women are bad, look at them talkin like crazy." Kagome said the females giggled at their lady's assumptions

The mens heads turned around at the sound of laughter, kureno realized they were laughing at them cause not once did they hear a peep out of them.

" I have an idea." Kagome said quickly cutting the laughter in half

" We should play a game we did in schools and I wanted to do it with family, and we can probably get Jaimie over here to help us. Come ladies we shall prepare the game."

" Hai Kagome." (kanna, kagura moved out they are not big parts in this story so sorry)

The boys watched the women leave them wondering and confused

" Uhh.. what just happened?" Kureno asked

" It seems kagome wants to play a little game, we best be ready for anything gentlemen, shes very good at surprises." Touga said thoughtfully

**15 minutes later**

" Jaimie glad you could join us, oh max you came as well thats great we could use another victim er.. man for the little game." Kagome said making max slightly scared at her wording

" Come mother I wish to play the game as soon as possible the High Concil needs me. And suki will not remain still for very long with her daddy there to spoil her."

" Did someone say suki?" touga poking his head out of the door way

" Daddy!" jaimie yelled latching herself onto her fathers neck

" And no I didn't bring suki, we decided that it be best for the father to spoil the daughter the next child you can spoil." jaimie said

At that touga's shoulders slouched as his face took on a depressed look

" Cheer up deer your gonna live a long time and we're bound to get more grand kids even great grandkids so don't pout, we need you to be excited for the little game."

" Fine dear." Jaimie let go of her fathers neck and dragged max into the 'play' area

**inside the 'play' area**

" Men on the right side of the room, ladies to my left. This game is called **Dodge Ball**(yes that game do you know how much I miss playing this game at a school or any school for that matter? Ny schools are mean. Go Cali go Cali) I put all the valubales to a safer place, Ser shall referee the game. Clothes for this event have been provided as you can see, cause you were told to wear them, to refresh anyones memories guys wear wife beaters and sweat pants while the girls are to wear spagehtti strap shirts with mid thigh shorts. This event is to be played in socks Ser will continue the rest of the directions. Ser." Side stepping to the girls side

" All right, as Lady Kagome said, this game is to be played in socks because she did not want sneaker marks on the ball floors, the balls in the center are the objects needed to hit the oppenent with. The demon who gets the most points wins prizes are decided by the winners. This game is to be played fairly so once the bell rings you will have a spell to take your abilities away until the game ends."

Both teams looked at each other with determination before looking at the balls in front of them.

Then the bell whistled, the guys hesitated once they completely felt their powers receed but that didn't stop the females they ran towards the different colored balls. Jaimie grabbed a purple ball and threw it at sesshoumaru with percise acurracy knocking the men back to life.

The rest of the men lunged at the balls and threw them once they got them.(inuyasha and lum are not apart of the festivities )Few hit before they got the balls thrown back right at them. the women hitting directly not missing one shot.

" Time out." InuTaisho called out

Ser paused the game

" This is not a fair fight, the girls already know how to play the game while we don't."

" It could be worse if she had her demonic abilities, but her miko powers have been taken away as well in this so she is playing fair." ser concluded

" Well mother and I have been the queens of dodgeball since our school days it is like a second coding in our brains when we're handed a big red ball throw it at someone and see if it hits." Jaimie said

" I'm sure inuyasha would have gained my dodgeball gene, but I he isn't here at the moment. Lets get this thing on shall we? Ser."

" Right, continue."

**3 hours later(thats one long game)**

" Winners, the males."

" Aw man." the girs panted exausted

" Yes, men rule." the guys exclaimed except who smirked

" Time to claim our prizes, oh ladies." Touga said

" Rin shippou you guys can leave shippou you can ask me for your prize alright?"

" Yes momma."

" Bye grandma."

The kids left and the adults turned back to face each other

" Men grab your women tell them of your prize."

" Roger." leaving inutaisho and Kagome in the room

" So tell me my lord what do you have planned for little ol' me." acting innocent with her lip pout out finger on the edge of it.

" How 'bout something a little new." he stepped forward to his mates ear and whispered into it. When he finished, he found his mate blushing hard with a perverted smile on her face

" When do we get to do _it_ love?" kagome asked very eager to try out this new style

" How 'bout after dinner." he said then chuckeled at her little whimper of disappointment

" Don't worry dear, the wait will be worth it." licking her cheek sensually

kagome giggled and nipped her mates chin before licking it

" Looking forward to it _master." _making touga shiver with delight

" Let us go."

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

no lemon if your wondering, but if you we're curious then it was about kagome wearing some very kinky clothes involving food and male nudity, use your imaginations to figure out the rest.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

" Be sure to visit while you can alright?" kagome said

" I won't forget to, don't worry sis."

" Alright. You take care, and if I catch you hurting her then be prepared to face my wrath." she growled towards the southern lord who smiled at the western lady then looked up to the lord and found his face worrying for his health then his face paled

" Of course Mi'lady I will not let sakura be hurt bymyself or anyother person."

" Good, now take care." waving the couple off

" Don't forget to write." she added on

Once they were out of sight Kagome grabbed her mate and ran towards their room

" Well my dear, are you ready for your desert?" Kagome smiled seductively

" You'll love it." she added on before shutting the door leaving them only in candle light

" I know I will." Touga smirked

* * *

**and end scene**

**ain't I just cruel tehe**

**touga- I love it Lady Layme, I must say you didn't need me to do anything to put stuff into it**

**LL- excuse me, you-**

**Kagome- It was very enjoyable Lady Luv, but I must know am I gonna get pregnant from the kinky sex me and touga had?**

**LL-I'll tell you cause your a nice character(whispers into her ear)**

**LL- don't tell anybody not even reviewers(boos in the back ground)**

**Kagome- got it boss, come touga time for us to go to work.(drags him by his collar) Choa**

**Jai- Well since everyone is so busy I taught suki some more words come on say it for mama**

**suki- bu bu, evew**

**Jai- its just so adorable do it again**

**suki- bui bui, eview**

**Jai-" How can you not resist that, review it because suki said it so adorable in fact just do it and by far you'll be bound to squeel Kawaii around your computer set**

**Suki- Buy buy, eview pepole**

**Jai- she is so smart I never even taught her that word**

**Ja**


	12. The End

**Enjoy the last chapter of I wish**

**inu- what no! this is unfair, you barely mention me and lum**

**Luv- Oh shut up inuyasha. Lum if you may.**

**lum- my pleasure. Yasha sit boy.**

**inu- -kisses the dirt-**

**Kags- Its ending already -cries- but it was to short**

**InuT- Its okay darling, Lady Jayme will make a sequel right?**

**Luv- It depends on the reviewers not me**

**InuT- Well than. You better say you want more. Lady Jayme can't do this on her own. That means you weirdo girl**

**Sess- -sighs- Lady Jayme does not own any of us except ones that she created, besides lynx, she is mine.**

**Summary-**

**Hundreds of years pass and the family is at their annual reunion. Man is their family huge. Their are kagomes and Tougas. Jaimies and Maxs. Inuyasha and lums. Sesshy's and Lynx. Sakura and Kureno. Well its been a real treat folks. I wish it could have lasted longer. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked in front of her as many 'people' came inside the large room. Touga stood at the podium and as the last person came in everyone let go their concealments.

" Welcome family to our 20th anual reunion, lets have fun and meet the family we have yet to meet." he stepped off the stage along with his wife to meet new family.

" Oh Demetris you look stunning, who is this?" eyeing the baby in her grandsons wifes arms

" Ah come on grandma, don't embaress me."

" At least I'm not your mother remember."

" This here is your 5th great grandchild kagome chan." seirra, demetris wife said. She was a human onna, but had gained the lifespan of her husband, for he didn't want her to be marred by insignifacant changes marring her perfect body already.

" Ahhh he's adorable. Whats his name?" kagome asked looking up from her kneeling position

" Fredrick."

" Ah an american name how darling."

" Wow look at the time, time to check out how cousin jutomemaru's doing. Come dear."

" Hmm. Oh well now where is my darling daughter Jaimie." eying the crowd

" Over here mother." came a voice

Kagome turned to the voice and smiled her daughter became a famous movie director and her husband max a house designer.There newest addition stuck to her mothers side like glue.

" Oh jaimie how has it been for the past year. I've been getting your postcards and what not but I was so worried your father more than me though."

" Well same ol' same ol'. Movies a hastle since little suchi here doesn't like to leave my side." she laughed out. She was loudest and elder family member than everyone in the family besides her mate and parents. She was well respected in the youkai and human community. Her children were grown and also mated beside suchi and their eldest son markus.

" Hey suchi, how have you been doin."

" Es y gonta cei tu mai. Ecri krone dristu te." The child spoke(made up the language) her tongue was left much to be learned but only close family members knew what she said

(to pronounce all that crap is S- e- gone-ta sea-i 2 may. Ek-re cro-ne dre-st-u teh)

" Okay. I'll make sure to come visit you when I can okay?"

" Vu gyu taku dike."

" Haha fine fine. See ya later tyke."

" Gays tuy koo."

(for that entire thing the conversation went like this. Fine, mommy 's movies are okay. Can you visit me though, I get bored with all my big brothers.

Don't be late gramma.

Bye see you later amazing huh?)

" Where are you my little mate?" Came a perverted voice

" Ah hide me." kagome said to one of her neices who laughed and shook her head

" Traitor." shesaid quietly to herself as she looked around to find a spot to hide from her sex crazed mate. As she walked around to find a hiding spot, other family members laughed and shook their heads as they grandmother or aunt hid from her mate.

Kagome found herself at the stage once more and felt her mate close. She looked around but idn't see him, that is until she was picked up and pulled into a strong and firm chest, she eeped and blushed clinging to her mates body, causing said demon to chuckle at her,

" Hundreds of years and your still that way whenever I pick you up."

Kagome glared at the male holding her,

" It is not my fault you just like to scare my poor little heart." Pouting slightly at her mate, knowing the consequences for doing so, her heat had been intense and he could not hold himself back from ravaging her.

" Well why don't we just... fix that problem now." running off with his mate to their home their family laughing at their grandpatents, uncle and aunts behavior, and continued on with the reunion. All aside her eldest children and their mates along with her sister and hers.

" To think, none of this would have ever happened if we never helped out that gypsy demoness." Jaimie said smiling hugging her little girl gently

" Yes I must agree big sister, if mother had not wished what she did, none of us would ever be here now." Griping his mate lynx lightly who was rubbing her stomach gently

" I believe, it would have happened either way." Sakura said leaning against her husbands shoulder, everyone stared at her like she grew a second head, ' Well wishes just have a funny way of working out." Laughing to herself as she greeted more family members, the others stared at one another and smiled, maybe she was right, ' cause their mother/aunt always had a way with making wishes work out.

* * *

**No more can you believe I am finally finished with the story after 3 monthes of not updating I have finished it yea.**

**Inu- it was unfair, I barewly got to sped any time with my lum-chan**

**Luv- shoosh gawd ur annoying me**

**Kag- well its time to say goodbye**

**Sak- Thank you for reading**

**Lum- I wish everybody**

**Lyn- hope you review**

**Rin- or well get the boys on you**

**Jai- Joking, but seriously review, the author worked her butt off for you peeps, review for her **

**Everybody- JA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


End file.
